The 10 Things I Hate About Kat Stratford
by rndfaace
Summary: There are 10 things Patrick Verona hates about Kat Stratford. Series told in Patrick's point of view. UPDATE: I don't think I will continue to season 2. I'm truly grieving and I don't know if I can handle a whole other season.
1. Self Inflicted Indecision

**Pilot**

**

* * *

  
**

Rounding the corner with ease I sped toward the parking lot. First day of school and I'm ready to get in and out as quickly as I possibly can. Though I enjoy seeing girls gawk, freshmen tremble, and teachers take caution when I enter the room, I have grown bored of everyone's antics. I'm bored with life. I spent all summer trying to find something, someone, and somewhere relatively interesting; I came up short. Well…I can't say my efforts were completely in vain, I did discover a new band to add to my collection and that in itself is an accomplishment worth noting.

I drove straight; avoiding all masses in my way until out of nowhere a car door flew open into my path. I slammed on the brake and turned to the side. I lifted my face shield to intimidate the individual who dared to challenge me. My eyes landed on a girl whom I didn't recognize. She had long, wavy brunette hair and was wearing a maroon army jacket. She confronted me with force that took me aback.

"Hey! You're the one speeding in a school zone." She spat.

My eyes narrowed. Where the hell did she get the spite to charge me with the offense of almost ramming into her door when _SHE _was careless in the first place? I scowled at her to the best of my ability, making sure to flip her off with my eyes since I couldn't take my hands off the bike.

"Do you mind?" She asked impatiently.

I blinked, unwillingly accepting defeat. Who is this girl? Why did she not cower in fear or lust after me like others did? Just because she has an attitude, doesn't make her immune to innate reactions to seeing me. I've learned that people have come to respond to me in only those two ways. There's no challenge against me, so I don't worry about conflict unless there's a brave soul from our rival football team who tries his luck. Other than the one rarity, school is absolutely predictable. That new girl will succumb to my presence in time. They all do.

As she drove away, I stared after her; looking at her expression in her mirror. I pressed the gas pedal and continued with my course to the parking lot. I pulled in and noticed what looked to be the new girl and Chastity Church getting to know each other. Obviously I was terribly wrong when I actually arrived at the scene and Chastity's front bumper lay on the ground and the new girl's car parked in Church's usual spot. I've got to hand it to her…She's got some backbone to treat Chastity and I the way she did; well…Not that she knows any different. She'll learn quickly not to screw with certain people.

The bell rang and I drove around to my usual parking place, turned my bike off. This morning was more entertaining than usual. There's something about the new girl that has interested me. I've never met anyone that could go into a new school with such courage. Along with the over confidence she seems to have, I can't lie, she's beautiful. Very beautiful. AH, what the hell? I'm Patrick Verona! I don't think girls are _beautiful. _Padua has its share of hot and sexy girls, but as for any girls with actual beauty…I've yet to see one before this morning.

I walked into my first hour about ten minutes after the bell rang and before I got the chance to sit down, the teacher called me over to his desk, handed me a late note and told me to go down and see Holland for detention sign up. What. The. Hell. I haven't done anything wrong yet. My teacher last year could care less weather I came or went. I sighed, grabbed the note and silenced the class with one glare.

I strolled out of the room and into the hallway nonchalantly. Just another blemish on the transcript, I guess. Last year I spent most of my time in detention so why did I expect this year to be any different? Right, because none of the teachers see me getting into a college anyway, so why give me a chance to change? Oh well.

As I reached the office I passed Chastity in the doorway and I overheard Holland speaking with someone else so I waited outside of the main doorway. I wondered who Holland's latest victim was. When I saw the back of whom she had sitting across from her, my ears burned to know more. The new girl is already in the office? She probably got in it with Chastity over wreaking her car.

I decided to stop laughing internally to actually listen to the conversation.

"What you did was dangerous. Very, very, very dangerous." Holland scolded.

"I was going two miles an hour," the new girl defended, "not exactly the fast and the furious."

"Listen Carol, Karen, Katherine. I can tell from your transcripts you're going to be a very effective…activist someday. I'm sure you'll _really 'stick it to the man'_, but here at Padua High the 'man' is Chastity; the daughter of the school board's superintendent." Principle Holland educated Katherine.

Katherine…? That hardly fits this girl's persona. I was expecting her to have an edgy name of some sort. That thought was pushed from my mind when Katherine spoke again.

"This is a public school where every student deserves to be treated with dignity and respect."

I laughed inside along with Principle Holland. Is this girl nuts? Does she seriously think that? I tried to stifle a chuckle that bubbled in my chest. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time.

"No," Holland stated while continuing to laugh. "That's private school. Here we keep Chastity happy so we keep our funding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kiss some ass."

I decided to make my presence known, seeing as how the conversation was clearly over. I saw something shine in a pencil holder and picked it up to examine it. It was a letter opener with a sharp point that I decided to test with the tip of my finger.

"Mr. Verona, what a surprise." Holland stated with sarcasm dripping from her words. I didn't look up, still interested in the point on the stick. I heard Kat get up from her chair as Holland spoke again. "Come in. Without the sharp object."

Katherine walked right into me, her scent burning my nose. I breathed her in and was reminded of a spring afternoon when I was young. I used to play outside while my mom would hang clothing to dry out on the line. The light, sweet smell of cotton took me back for a moment. She was standing very close and bore holes into me with her eyes. I have the sudden urge to pull her closer but then she backed away. Katherine looked appalled that I wouldn't move for her.

"Personal space. Ever heard of it?" She asked in a snarky tone. I decided to make things more complicated for her since she gave me an attitude. This year will be fun if she keeps this demeanor up. Finally I have someone new to antagonize. She decided to try again but when I saw the look in her eyes, I decided to let her by with a little bit of space. I didn't recognize the emotion that gleamed behind her annoyance, but it was enough to make me stand down for a bit.

She faced me and started to slide past me. I looked down at her, the urge to pull her in returned when she was square in front of me, only inches away. She quickly passed me and with every power she had, she tried not to touch me on her way. Her aroma flooded me and I watched her leave. I looked down a bit to study her body and I must say…I'm impressed with what I see.

After dealing with Holland, I returned to my first hour with five minutes to spare before the bell rang for second and third. I received the yearly first hour supply list from the teacher-whose name I didn't know yet because he didn't give me a chance to know before sending me to the office. The bell rang and I started for the door but the teacher caught me.  
"Verona."

"Hm?" I asked, ready to be rid of him and his class.

"Don't be late tomorrow." He warned with a threatening voice. Ha! Did he seriously think that I'm going to take him seriously? Has he never talked to my former teachers? I raised my eyebrows in response to his not-so-menacing threat. That may work on freshmen, but not on me.

I went through second and third hour in a flash but at the time it seemed like forever. The teachers droned on and on about their expectations for the year. My second hour teacher even read and explained the handbook to us like we've never heard it before. This reason alone is why I hate this wretched place. The staff here treats us like we're delinquents, though most would argue that I am one. I've been in trouble with the law once or twice, but not enough to stain my record but just enough to stain my reputation.

Speaking of my reputation, I find it absolutely hilarious when people make up rumors to make me sound horrifying. I smiled at this moment, remembering all of the claims I have heard. Apparently I like the taste of human flesh, my mother is a Mexican drug lord, my father is in jail for eating a man alive and countless others. I'm not exactly proud of my rep. but it keeps people at arm's length- just the way I like it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell for lunch. I was the first one out the door, glad to get out of class. I walked away from the courtyard and over to a corner where people rarely noticed. A little ways from me I observed a Gothic girl spray painting a pillar. I pulled out my pocket knife and a piece of bamboo I acquired over the summer. I don't know what I wanted to make out of it, but I just wanted to keep busy. I started chipping portions away and tried not to think about Katherine.

As if reading my thoughts, I saw her walk around the corner. I glanced up, watching her march over to the Goth. The girl in black clad hid her can, and Katherine said something back to her that eased her suspicions. They both relaxed and seemed to be introducing themselves. I slowly looked back down at my creation, losing interest now that _SHE_ was around. I looked again at her and seemed to catch her attention. She spoke to ask the Goth girl something and the girl piped in probably informing her of a rumor. I looked back down on my project, trying to make it appear that I'm bored.

She jumped off of the ledge and sauntered over towards me. She stopped a little ways from me and placed her hands on her hips. I pasted a scowl on my face as I matched her gaze. What does she think this childish staring contest will accomplish? I stared into her challenging, intense brown eyes and straightened my posture. She cocked her head to the side. What is she waiting for? I snorted. This is stupid. I'm so above all of this fifth grade crap. She raised an eyebrow suddenly and I have had enough.

I stood up and started to walk away. That shit was getting old. I wonder what that proved. I'm sure she felt satisfied when I walked away, but really, she was being completely juvenile. I shook my head and went to my locker. Maybe she was trying to verify to the Goth chick that she had a bad attitude and supposedly could take care of anyone in her way. I don't know…and I have no clue why I care, it's just bugging the crap out of me. I've never met anyone with _that_ much audacity, especially against ME.

I spent the rest of the day in limbo. I didn't retain one fragment of information in my classes. I did, however, remember that there was a back-to-school house party later that night; and also I learned Katherine goes by "Kat." It fits her better, in my opinion. The girls beside me were commenting on how intimidating she is. I snorted in response. The final school bell rang and I bolted like a bat out of hell. I've never been this relived to be going home…which is entirely unlike me.

I hopped on my bike and she roared to life, instantly soothing me. I slammed the pedal and raced out of the lot. I didn't wear my helmet; wanting to feel the sharp wind slapping against my face. I did, on the other hand put on a pair of Roy Orbison sunglasses that my dad passed down to me when I was a boy along with my bike. God, it feels so good to just ride. All my thoughts were put on hold while I inhaled the scent of the breeze. It vaguely reminds me of Kat's…Wait, no. I'm not thinking about her.

When I returned home I started to read a book and got so caught up in my reading, I didn't think to gaze at the clock. When I did decide to, I was surprised to find that it was nearly nine. I stood up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I don't have any expectations from this party. All I'm going for is some free beer and possibly any hot girls that come my way…So maybe a few expectations.

I pulled into the driveway and caught a glimpse of Kat's car. Oh crap. _Good._ No, not good. I found a spot behind her dinosaur of a vehicle and pulled off my helmet, looking into her mirror and catching her glare. Haha, this ought to be an interesting night after all. All thoughts of free booze and girls were pushed from my mind as her car door opened, her pajama clad self walked toward me.

"Alright Hannibal Lecter, let's cut to the chase. You want some of this?" She asked holding her fist in the air. I raised my eyebrows slowly. Really? She's threatening me? With those little bitty fists? Wow, this is funnier than I thought it would be. "No? Then how about some of this?" She asked holding up a taser and turning it on. A bolt of electricity shot into sight. I was taken aback. Is this girl insane? She's really threatening me with a taser? What did I do to piss her off so much? I didn't comment, trying to get my thoughts in order.

"What do you want?" She continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seriously wondering what the hell I did to make her threaten me.

She laughed, "I mean…Do you want to deal me drugs? Or steal my car?" I looked away. She's absolutely unbelievable. One, I don't do drugs, their disgusting and beneath me, and two; no one would steal that piece of shit. She continued, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why are people scared of you?" Kat asked looking me straight in the eye to show her lack of fear.

"Why are people scared of you?" I echoed, wondering why the girls in my last hour talked about her like she was a murderer- kind of like how they talk about me.

Kat swallowed at my question and scoffed. "People are not scared of me."

"Sure they aren't." I agreed with a sarcastic smirk just to irritate her. "That's why I find you interesting." I said with a more serious tone. She stared at me seemingly in disbelief. I have a hard time reading her expression. I matched her gaze for a moment and put my helmet back on. I've done my business and now I will leave her to ponder what I said. I hope she goes crazy trying to figure out what I meant. I started my bike up and drove past her into the night. That went surprisingly well.

The next day dragged on slowly. I ditched first hour just to piss off my teacher for threatening me yesterday. Second and third hour were a complete blur. When lunch rolled around, a blonde girl thrust herself on me. To be honest, I don't know her name. She went on and on about how cute she thought I was and how her horoscope said we'd be good together. I didn't pay much attention to her and only nodded when she said her goodbyes when the bell rang.

I don't even remember the rest of my day, it was _THAT_ boring. After school I started towards my bike and mounted it. I was just about to turn the engine on when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to find the girl from lunch standing there with a stupid smile on her face.

"Can you give me a ride? I rode the bus this morning but missed it a few minutes ago." She asked, batting her fake eyelashes.

I internally rolled my eyes but nodded. She gave me the directions to her house and I scooted forward to let her sit. I turned the bike on and she immediately suction-cupped herself to my waist. She smelt of cheap perfume and I wanted to gag. Instead I started towards the exit when I spotted Kat leaning against her car reading a book.

A little light bulb flickered on in my head. I drove intentionally past her and stopped when she looked up. She looked at me and then to the girl on the back. I saw jealousy flash in her eyes and it made me smirk.

"You guys should really be wearing helmets!" She called to me over the engine, pasting on a fake smile. I raised my eyebrows and revved, taking off out of the lot. I smiled on my way to the girl's house. Whether Kat's reaction was jealousy or annoyance, I couldn't tell. I want to get to know her and I don't want to be anywhere near her in the same breath. The one thing I'm sure of is that I bet I could make a list of ten things I hated about Kat Stratford, with number one being: self-inflicted indecision.


	2. Annoyingly Quick Judgement

**I Want You To Want Me**

* * *

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat; another nightmare. My alarm clock screamed with all its might to alert me another damned day was here. I groaned and rolled out of bed, slamming my fist against the clock to silence it. Getting up, I stumbled as I thought of last night's latest nightmare. Ever since I've met Kat, I've dreamt of her; the subjects being smut, death and everything in between.

I sauntered into my bathroom and started the shower. Stripping myself, I stepped in to let the warm water wash away my entire night. I don't know why I dream of Kat dying sometimes. I barely even know this girl and I'm already worried for her safety? She can clearly take care of herself so I shouldn't be wary about it but something tells me to keep an eye on her. That I will do.

After about fifteen minutes I was out of the shower and picking out clothes for the morning. I decided on jeans and a white, basic v-neck. There's no point in actually caring about what I wear. No one pays attention to that crap in high school. I threw on a grey, button down over shirt just because I felt like adding something extra. The buildings in school were always so freakin' cold I've noticed. I wouldn't complain about it aloud but _damn_.

I went down stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. I sat down at the island and looked over at our overly large oak dinner table. We've never eaten around it. Home cooked meals are rare over here. It's usually take-out or television dinners. They're never home anymore. I can't remember the last time we did anything as a family. To be honest, I can't recall when I last saw my dad. As for my mom, it's usually a once a week sighting.

I pushed my thoughts aside, shoving the last piece of breakfast into my mouth. I got up and walked over to the refrigerator to get a drink of milk. Once I had taken a few gulps from the gallon, I wiped my mouth and went up stairs to brush my teeth, get my books and pull on my boots.

Finally I headed out the door and toward my bike. The only time I really get to think about the past, present, and future is when I'm riding on my motorcycle. It's something about the open air and the speed that gets my thoughts in order. It's not a freedom issue with me; I have more freedom than I know what to do with. I turned around after staring my bike and grabbed my helmet. Before I put it on, I remembered what Kat had said before.

_"You guys should really be wearing helmets!"_ I smiled and pressed the gas. I don't know why I'm letting her invade my thoughts like she is. I hardly even know this chick. We haven't even had an authentic conversation. I have a feeling this girl will cause a significant amount of damage for me in the future.

My thoughts were interrupted by a traffic jam of teenagers backed up from the parking lot. Everyone was screaming and honking their horns. I rolled my eyes at people's impatience and immaturity. Did they really think if they cussed and honked the line would go any faster? People's stupidity is absolutely disgusting. I decided to swerve in front of everyone just to piss them off.

Once in my usual parking spot, I started towards the school. I was joined by one of my former girlfriends.

"Hey Patrick." She greeted with an annoyingly sultry voice.

"Hey Meghan." I acknowledged.

"Wanna do something tonight?" She asked, with a wink that made me want to retch.

I thought about the proposition for a moment and was about to turn her down when I saw Kat walk into the school. Maybe if I start dating I will disregard Katherine just like every other girl I've taken interest in. Don't get me wrong, I love the chase but for some reason I'm going to try and keep my distance from Kat.

"Yeah, it's whatever." I agreed. "Walk with me." She eagerly obeyed and we walked into the school together. She tried to grab for my hand but I lifted my arms to cross over my chest. Ugh, not this PDA shit again. That's the problem with Meghan. That's actually the reason I broke up with her last year.

We talked side by side to her locker. I noticed hers was dangerously close to Kat's. I snickered inside, remembering her reaction to the slut on the back of my bike that one afternoon. This will surely get her attention. Wait? Didn't I decide that Meghan was going to be a pawn in my scheme to get Kat OUT of my head? Screw that plan, I think I'm going to mess with Kat's mind a tad.

I leaned against the cool metal of the lockers, put a hand on my hip, crossed my ankles and sighed, watching Meghan try to open hers. When she couldn't she turned to me; she knew I've mastered opening these pieces of shit with a punch of my fist. I saw Kat turn the corner and knew this was my shot to make her insane for the remainder of the day.

I leaned over Meghan and hit it with my knuckles. The locker swung open and she turned to me.

With a lusty voice she praised me. "My hero. What else can you open?"

I turned to Kat and raised my eyebrows and smirked suggestively. Kat turned around, rolling her eyes in the process. Success oozed from my body. Yes, this year would be amusing.

Meghan didn't seem to notice my regard toward Kat and stared at me. I leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"I forgot I can't go out tonight…Maybe another time." I assured her falsely. She nodded in disappointment and walked away before me. I followed behind hoping to catch Kat again. To my surprise I actually did get to see her again. She threw Charlie Woo out of the girl's restroom. Man, that pervert just doesn't know when to quit. He's gotten so many restraining orders; I'm thoroughly surprised he's still at this school. He's the type of guy who'd see on Dateline's 'To Catch a Predator'. I looked over to where Kat was standing. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes then shut the bathroom door.

I kept my pace all the way to first hour. I actually made it before the tardy bell rang, too…well…about a second before anyway. I set my books down and sat down in the back. I noticed Kat's Gothic friend was two seats up from me. She turned in her desk to stare at me, eyes as wide as they could possibly be. I raised my eyebrows at her and she hid her face. Whatever.

Just as Mr. Davis had started to speak the door opened. To my astonishment Kat Stratford walked in. Mr. Davis stopped teaching and glared at her.

"Ms. Stratford, tardiness isn't tolerated here at Padua High. I'll let you off with a warning this time and this one time only. Next time the consequences will be harsh."

The way he spoke to her angered me beyond what I thought could handle. How dare he threaten her like that! I see him saying that to me but as _for her_? She didn't deserve a bit of that.

She nodded, but didn't waver. She walked over to the seat behind her Goth friend and in front of me, resting her head on her fist.

The skin of my fists turned white and I had an insane urge to get up and destroy Mr. Davis. He obviously noticed and called me out.

"Mr. Verona, do you have anything to add to the matter?" He asked, condescendingly.

"No. Mr. Davis. I don't." I said through gritted teeth. Bastard. I better not ever meet his ass in a dark alley.

I Kat turned around and searched my face for any sign of emotion. She looked straight at me, her eyes boring into mine. She nodded gently and cracked a meek smile, knowing I was angry for the way he spoke to her. I blinked and she turned back in her seat to glare at Mr. Davis some more.

Suddenly, the screen of the class TV faded in and the morning announcements started. I saw a blonde girl on the monitor and she was holding a yellow and red flower. I had trouble hearing what the girl said at first because everyone takes advantage of the morning announcements by using the time to talk about pointless gossip. Mr. Davis silenced everyone with a snap of his fingers.

"..With one of these beautiful carnations. Red is for romance and yellow for friendship. Each fragrant blossom is only two dollars and all the money collected goes to a _very_ important cause; The FeedTheSkinnyChildrenPomPom Memorial Foundation. Don't wait; tell that special someone just how you feel!"

I spent the next two hours debating whether or not to buy Kat a carnation. At lunch I sat in a different area just to think. God, why am I stressing over her? She's nothing special! Okay, that was a total lie. She has something that no other girl possesses. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find what that attribute is.

I suddenly grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and went to stand in line. What am I doing? Everyone stared at me in disbelief. I glared at those who held their reactions for too long. I wish people would just leave me the hell alone. When I got to the table Chastity's eyes widened. I picked up a red carnation and she handed me a card.

"Two dollars pa…pa…please." She stumbled.

I grabbed a sharpie from her and smiled, just to ease her and it worked for her eyes went back to their natural size. I gave her the money and started to fill out the card.

To: Kat

I paused and thought about the next space. Since they were going to be handed out in first hour I decided to write something clever.

From: Look Behind You.

Yeah…that'll do just fine. I smiled inwardly and handed her the tag, walking away feeling proud of myself.

I walked through my front door after I had gotten home from school. It was another afternoon in an empty house. There was a note posted on the refrigerator with a twenty dollar bill under it. It read:

"Won't be home tonight. Order pizza?

Xoxo Mom"

Typical. I plucked the note from the fridge, wadded it up and threw it in the trash. I swiped the twenty and headed back out the door, grabbing my bag in the process. Starbucks time!

When I arrived at my haven, I ordered my usual. Once my drink was ready I took it and headed towards the seat with a window that was facing the traffic. I don't know why I enjoyed watching cars go by. I figured it made me feel more human to see others do the same thing at the same time. Sipping on my tea I overheard a few cheerleaders gossiping about the football team drinking Vanilla Bean Frappuccinos. Damn. Even when I'm away from school, it always snakes back into my life.

I pulled a book out from my bag and flipped open to where my bookmark was placed. I quietly started to read only looking down from my book to take a drink. I was so swept up in my reading that I didn't notice that an hour had flown by. The first time I looked up from my book, the sky had faded to a light pink with blue streaks. I threw my empty cup away and returned to my seat, deciding to finish my chapter before I headed to a vacant house.

I awoke the next morning; my muscles were screaming profanities at me when I sat up to smack the alarm clock. I shouldn't have sat in the coffee shop for three hours. Ugh.

I finished my morning routine and got to school in record amount of time. I was impressed with myself when I got to class with five minutes left to spare. The bell rang and Mr. Davis gave us the daily history assignment. Most of us completed it in about twenty minutes so he gave us the rest of the hour to just mess around.

I kneeled in my seat; one foot on the chair and one of the floor with my forearm resting on my knee. I was talking to a kid who sat beside me about music and watched Kat take pictures of people who were too involved with their conversations to notice. Mr. Davis took this time to pass out the flowers people had received. Kat didn't notice at first that she had gotten one; she was too busy taking pictures of a girl in the front row who was sobbing that she didn't get one.

After Kat had returned to her seat, my heart pounded with anticipation. Why I let myself get the least bit excited, I haven't a clue. Once I was sure she noticed the flower, I got up and walked to the front of the room, sitting in an empty chair beside the girl who was crying. There's no way I'm going to let Kat blow my cover so I left her to sit and wonder who it was really from.

My plan was shot to shit once she turned around and Charlie had taken my desk.

"I showed you my flower, now you show me yours." He said in a perverted suggestive manner that pissed me off…not that I was going to show it.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kat demanded. She picked up her bag and walked out of the aisle. When she passed the girl who was whimpering she threw the flower at her and said, "Just take this one and shut up." I watched her as she walked out of class. Damn. Well…that went marvelous.

As for the rest of my day, I don't remember much. I spent the rest of it thinking of ways that I could have planned first hour so it would have gone in my favor. When I got home I was so tired of thinking about Kat, I actually fell asleep at five.

When I entered Padua the next day everyone was gushing about whom all gave them flowers from the day before. Why isn't everyone over this crap yet? I rolled my eyes so many times; I started to get a headache. I was approached by three different girls while on my way to first hour and asked what I was doing that night. Too bad Kat wasn't around; I love to see jealousy drip from her being even though she would probably claim she was sickened.

First hour went by quicker than usual. Kat didn't even look in my direction. She seemed to be the last one in and the first one out. Even at lunch she seemed to avoid me like I was the Black Plague or something. I did notice, however, that Mandela (I learned her name from roll call in first hour) kept looking over at me and speaking to Kat with a whispered tone. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again and the elementary school level diversion.

When the final bell rang, I ambled out of the building. I met up with an old girl friend of mine and we exchanged numbers- Not that I would ever call. I arrived at my bike and turned the engine on and smiled when I heard her purr. I was almost out of the parking lot when I spotted Kat and drove dangerously close to her, stopping in her wake.

"Let me guess officer, I should be wearing a helmet?" I asked with a smile. I didn't notice in first hour or at lunch but she looked really good today.

"I just have one thing to say to you. I'm not that girl." She stated confidently.

"What girl?" I asked tilting my head to the side to show my confusion.

"The girl who is turned on by this 'bad boy' crap. I'm not skipping home to scribble in my journal that maybe you're a vampire."

"No duh." I said, not amused by her reference. It's not like I haven't heard it before.

"You don't have to beat people up for me. I can do that myself."

I laughed and straightened my back. "Hah, I'm sure you can…but I didn't beat anybody up." I wonder what she's talking about. I mean, I wanted to beat Mr. Davis and Charlie Woo's ass for being douches but I decided against it since I already had detention for being late the first day.

"Yeah right." She countered.

I smiled, looking into her eyes. "Scout's honor."

I glanced over her shoulder. "Now you do mind?" I asked, stepping on the gas pedal to rev the engine back to life.

"Helmet!" Kat shouted over the motor.

"I'm sorry, what?" I childishly shot back. She scoffed at me and narrowed her eyes. I put my helmet on and stepped on the pedal nearly knocking her down in the process. I sighed as I pulled out of the lot and onto the highway. The second thing I hate about Kat Stratford is her annoyingly quick judgment.

* * *

To clear things up: YES, I am writing every single 10 Things... episode in Patrick's POV.

:) Thank you to those that have read, favored, reviewed, and alerted this so far.

**UPDATE!!:** I would like to thank everyone for your support with this story so , but I'm just letting you know that it will be awhile until I complete another chapter. My family and I are moving to another house so most of my free time will be spent packing. Please don't give up on this story, for I WILL continue this when I get a chance.

Thank you all. -Rachel


	3. Overwhelming Flouds of Emotion

**Won't Get Fooled Again**

I rolled over in bed, awakened by another dream and lightly tapped my alarm a minute before it routinely screeched. I sighed loudly and growled. Instead of getting up and doing my morning usual, I flipped the alarm's switch to radio.

"Good morning California, its Brad and Adam live on 907.4 The Blaze playing all of today's, yesterday's and tomorrow's best hard rock! It's a kickass day outside with the sun shining and the breeze lightly blowing. Tonight's high is seventy five degrees with little to no cloud cover." The radio men kept informing of the day's events and I was about to turn it off when something caught my attention.

"Filthy Souls fans, listen up 'cause this next one is for you. Tonight at seven they're going to be performing at the local club Live Bait." I smiled. Finally, something to do after school other than read and sleep. I didn't listen to the rest of the broadcast, being too excited about the evening.

Jumping out of bed, I went over to my closet and pulled out my black t-shirt with a white The Filthy Souls' logo on it. Remembering the school's usual climate, I decided to wear a maroon sweater on top. I pulled on a regular pair of jeans and a belt. Tonight's going to be great. I found this band over the summer and went insane over their deep, meaningful lyrics and not to mention their soulful guitar riffs.

I went downstairs and was surprised to find my mom in the kitchen. She was wearing a black and white pinstriped suit with ridiculously dangerous high heels. Her hair was pulled tightly in a bun with a rose-shaped clip holding it in place. She looked up at me and smiled, she wore bright, fire truck red lipstick and her eyeliner was cat-eyed. She reminded me of a modern, working class pin-up girl.

"Hey honey." She cooed.

"Hey mom." I replied in a monotone, sickened by the sugar coated words.

"I've got to run, I have a meeting in fifteen and I can't be late." She explained in a rush. Her briefcase was so full of papers and graphs, it overflowed.

"You going to be home tonight?" I asked, knowing well what the answer was going to be.

"Doubt it." She replied.

I nodded somberly, while fixing myself some cereal.

"Call ya later, baby." She claimed as she stomped over to me, kissed me on the cheek and skipped out the door.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't get a phone call. She's disgustingly predictable. She and I have had this conversation in the past. It was pointless to bring up what I really thought. Other than the title of 'mom', I really don't know her anymore.

As I ate my cereal, I wiped the place on my cheek where she had kissed. Her lipstick was felt clammy against my face. I took a sudden breath, my lungs filled slowly. I let it out and realized I was going to be late if I didn't get out before long. I finished up and washed out my bowl. This routine is getting old really quickly.

When I entered the school, the bell for second hour rang, echoing throughout the school. I walked to my first hour to talk to Mr. Davis about accidentally missing his class when I saw Kat on her way out. My eyes were immediately drawn to her chest where I saw The Filthy Soul's logo…And… Other attractive qualities. I smiled and waited for her as she left the room.

She had started to walk past me, but this discovery was too epic for it to slide.

"I need to show you something." I said, forcing back my excitement that I found someone who shares love for this band.

"Careful…that's borderline sexual harassment." She warned playfully.

"Oh, borderline?" I started, faking disappointment. I grabbed at the bottom of my sweater and continued. "Clearly I'm not working hard enough." I started to strip the sweater away and my shirt underneath flew upward with it. I can't say it was fully on accident.

When I finally got the sweater off, I caught the direction of Kat's eyes. "Same shirts." I stated smiling as if she couldn't see.

"Wow, two things that match! Pretty soon you'll be reading." She mocked while turning to walk to her locker.

I couldn't let her just walk away. "So you know about their show tonight?" I called and smiled inside, knowing I had her where I wanted her.

She stopped and contemplated her answer. "Of course…"

I laughed, "That's strange. Typically pretty girls are very good liars." I saw the smile creep onto her face from the compliment. Her smile made me forget about all of the worries I thought of while driving... "Here." I said grabbing a marker from my back pocket and taking the lid off as well as taking her arm. Her arm was soft, satiny and I suddenly wanted to explore the rest of the skin on her body, within reason of course. Within reason? What? It's ME, when it comes to bare skin; all of my reason goes completely unnoticed. I kept my cool and continued.

"The club is called Live Bait. Of course you'll need a fake ID." I said while scribbling down the name and time. I smiled and began to walk the other direction towards my next class.

I was surprised when I heard her clear her throat and felt her warm, smooth hand grip my forearm. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart went wild. The spot where she clasped my arm simmered with electricity. She grabbed the pen from my hand and started to write something on my arm.

"And _you_…"she trailed off jotting down something. I studied her while she wrote. I hoped it was her number she was writing.

"…need some manners." She said sternly as she walked away, leaving me in her wake. I peered down at my forearm and read what she had written. The word 'manners' was scrawled messily. Before I parted, I watched her walk. Though you could never tell by first glance, her motions were actually very fluid and graceful.

I turned and strolled to my second period. The bell screeched right as I walked through the door's threshold. I had an uncanny ability to arrive just in the nick of time. Mrs. Lyn pointed to the last desk available and I nodded, not wanting to get detention. English for me was a breeze. I enjoy reading and writing. I wish my poetry were more advanced, because I truly love it. My mom used to write in a journal everyday when I was young. I've never taken to the journal thing, but I often scribble down thoughts or ideas I have.

Third hour rolled around before I knew it. My second period never lasts long enough it seems. Trigonometry is by far the worst torture anyone could ever be put through. Any kind of mathematics I have ever had has kicked me on my ass more than once. This year at least I have a teacher who actually cares about the well being of students. Last year, my teacher flunked me just because of my rep. Times like that is when I wish I didn't have it, but usually it comes in handy.

Lunch for me went as usual. Get in line for food, get food, buy food, walk to my corner, sit down, take a bite, glare at passerbys, the whole nine yards. I looked around for Kat and Mandela but found them nowhere to be found. Starting to get bored of people's reactions to my glower, I pulled out the book I had been working on for the past few days. Next thing I knew, the bell had rung for fourth period.

My fourth hour usually flies by unnoticed. I have computer technology and it's an easy A. Learning the same thing over and over becomes habitual after awhile so after completing each assignment it feels to me like I've retrogressed.

AP Chemistry is usually an easier class for me. I've never really failed any type of Science as far back as I remember. Chemistry, being my fifth hour, seems like a century for me. I frequently end up falling asleep in this class to prepare myself for my sixth hour.

My sixth period is by far my favorite. Auto Shop. I got this affection from my dad who was a certified mechanic. I swear this school sucks in every department possible except for Football and Auto Shop. We even receive donor cars sometimes when we're lucky. I think out of every subject, including English, Auto Shop is the one class I'm good in…Well…Academically I mean. On top of that, the guys that work in here with me are great. Most of them are perverts but at least it keeps the atmosphere interesting. Not that I would hang with them outside of Shop, but for filler friends, they're pretty awesome.

After the final bell rang, I was thrilled to get home and wait for the concert tonight. I wonder if Kat will actually show. For some reason, I doubt it. With or without her, I will enjoy my favorite band; though I do hope it's with her.

I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head staring at the cracks of paint on my ceiling. I started to recap this morning's event repeatedly in my mind. I'm unsure what it is about Kat that makes me want to spend more time with her…Other than in bed, unlike the other girls I have experienced. I closed my eyes for a moment, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up at six thirty.

As I jumped out of bed, my head spun from the sudden movement. I blinked slowly to clear my vision. It had gotten considerably darker and cooler I'm sure; I grabbed my leather jacket just in case.

I wonder if Kat is coming tonight. If she does, I'll be surprised…And if she doesn't, I'll just rub it in her face tomorrow. I made a left on the street and swerved in and out of cars. The night weather felt amazing against my face as I drove without a helmet. Kat would be pissed. I laughed at the last thought as I pulled into the club.

I checked my phone as I waited in line to get my ID checked. It read 7:00 in bright blue. The bouncer held a flashlight above my card then shined it in my eyes.

"Ah, man!" I interjected.

He snickered and shook his head while grabbing my hand to stamp it. We exchanged smirks and I walked towards the stage where the crew for TFS was setting up.

The crowd started to grow little by little but still no sign of Kat. The band came out and I turned to watch. All of the people in the club clapped and whistled as Dave stepped to the microphone. He smiled and they started to play.

Then I saw her in line. She made it. I beamed on the inside. I noticed that she had started to pull away from the bouncer as he tried to stamp her hand. I figured she would put up a fight against the sudden hold. When she was finally done with her judgment I saw her walking up to a curly haired, leather jacket wearing…girl? I smirked, seeing the comical sight. She was looking for me. After she had probably insulted the girl she scanned the people around her, she looked lost and nervous almost.

I decided to step in, figuring she had suffered enough.

"Looking for me?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, if you're the ladies room." She retorted. I smiled at her. I'm so glad she actually decided to come…

"Admit it! You're excited to see me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I came for the band. I know every song by heart."

"Oooh, of course you do." I said sarcastically. She thinks she knows everything and usually I would find that repulsive but in her case I think it adds to her sex appeal.

"You know, I'm sure to you their songs are just a groovy sound track for banging chicks," I studied her face as she spoke. When her words registered, I couldn't help but to think that the only chick I would 'bang' to The Filthy Souls was her. I couldn't disgrace their music with some slut.

She continued, "but their lyrics are poetry. 'I know where I am it's scrolled high on the hill as we're racing…Through canyons of angels.'"

Right after she recited the lyrics, I finished them in my head. "_Well it's not good enough to be looking for luck in this town._" Instead of saying what I wanted to aloud, I just remarked.

"Wow…Next time I'm bangin' chicks, I'll have to pay more attention." My smirk turned into a genuine smile and she grinned back at me. It was nice to see Kat actually smile. We both turned and faced the band side by side.

The second song had just finished and 'California Save Me' sounded through the speakers; my favorite song. Everyone had started to make out which insulted me because that song is sacred, but it gave me an idea.

"Here's your chance." I offered, leaning closer to her.

"Oh goody." She said sarcastically.

"Come on…You want me to kiss you." I stated. I wanted her to agree badly.

"The lead singer? Yes. You? Not so much." She fired back.

"You sure about that?" I asked moving closer to her. Her round, doe eyes stared back at me.

"I'm just standing here." She stated searching my eyes. "You're the one moving closer."

I decided to move in for the kill. I could feel her warmth radiating from her being and I badly wanted to feel the heat of her lips. My heart raced as I moved inches from her. I noticed her eyes became heavy and I knew this was my one and only opportunity. Then, the one and only thing that could possibly ruin it…Did. Her cell phone. Damn modern technology.

"I've gotta take this." She stated. "Maybe those lines will work on someone else." I watched her move away slowly. Ugh.

While she spoke to someone in hushed tones, one of my old grade school friends approached me.

"Hey! Patrick! Oh my God is that really you?" Cassie asked wide eyed.

"Hey, Cass, yeah…it's me. How have you been?" I asked, truly surprised to see her here. Cassie and I used to be really close back in the day. I never really saw her as girlfriend material and she agreed with that thought.

"I've been good. I heard TFS were in town and I HAD to come."

"You like The Filthy Souls?" I asked in amazement. I never took her as the kind of girl to appreciate their music.

"Yes!" She answered, laughing and hit my arm lightly. "I'm so curious when it comes to new local bands."

I looked over to where Kat had gone to use her phone and she was nowhere to be seen. "Uhm, Cassie, I have to go…" I said while walking not bothering to hear her reply.

My mind started racing with possible results of me taking my eyes off of her for one second. News stories from the past flashed into my mind as I searched the club. Physically I played it cool, walking with my usual swagger. Inside on the other hand, I was exploding with not only worry but self loathing. I ventured outside and her car was gone. It helped ease my worry a little bit, but I still had to know. I started to dial her number which I got off 'The Wizard' or whatever the hell his name is.

I got her voicemail instantly upon calling. I quickly ended it and opened a new text draft.

'You okay?' I typed as quickly as my fingers would allow. It had seemed like centuries until I got a reply.

'Patrick?' Was all she had written.

I quickly typed, 'Yes. You okay?' If she was in trouble, she would be dead by now. I thought, which didn't help my worry any.

'Fine. Bianca.' She answered and I understood immediately.

I sighed; my stomach's knots didn't untwist as quickly as I thought they would, so I decided to head home. While mounting my bike I thought unexpectedly about the third thing I hated about Kat Stratford. Her uncanny ability to make me miserable, content, concerned, and relieved all at in the same breath.

* * *

Note: Like I said..it's going to be awhile until I start posting new material.

Thank you all for the support, I truly appreciate it.

-Rachel


	4. Imprudent Curiosity

**Don't Give a Damn about My Bed Reputation **

Turning on my back, I looked up at the pale ceiling and my put hands behind my head. I blinked slowly and swallowed. Every morning is the same. It has been that way as long as I can remember…Well…Except for the select few mornings when I've been awakened by another form in bed with me; God knows how awkward that always is.

I turned on my side and stared at my bed where one side was completely unused. I couldn't help but wish someone was there. I wonder if that's how my mom feels every time she wakes. My dad leaving us was the hardest thing for her, she admitted to me one day. I have never forgotten how somber her face was while she was saying it too.

I inhaled sharply and reached over the side of my bed; digging into the pocket of my backpack. I felt its cool plastic texture against my hand as I pulled the object out and toward me. Lying back down, I examined the toy as I had done countless times before. I leaned my eye into the plastic looking glass and viewed my father and me when I was thirteen. We had visited the San Diego Zoo for his birthday. A month later…HHHe left.

I threw the key chain back into my bag, not bothering to secure it in its specific pocket. I lifted out of bed and cracked my neck. Memories of my father flooded my mind as I monotonously threw clothes on. My mom's unfamiliar voice interrupted my memoirs of him.

"Patrick!! Hurry and get dressed! Bacon, eggs and pancakes!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes at the seemingly forced sweetness in her voice. Breakfast? What the hell? She doesn't even know how to make Ramen. Oh my God, she's going to burn the house down. And just as I finished that thought, I heard the smoke alarm blare.

I hurried down stairs only to hear her coughing and fanning the skillet. I sighed and jumped up to hit the button on the alarm. Stupid piece of crap goes off even when I'm fixing freakin' toast. She finally got the smoke to clear and I saw a sight that I haven't seen since I was twelve. She was dressed in an apron, her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and no makeup was apparent. This was a sight I had longed to see silently for years.

"Mom…? What the hell?" I asked while squinting, the remaining smoke burned my eyes.

She laughed weakly and held up the skillet. "Bacon?"

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, cautiously. Sitting down, I started to study her actions in wonder. She placed a ceramic plate in front of me that we haven't used in ages and piled bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto it. She then, grabbed a tall glass from the cabinet and blew the dust off of the bottom. Figures. Filling it with orange juice, she smiled at me.

"How's school going?"

"Fine." I stated while stuffing a fork full of eggs into my mouth. The flavor danced on my tongue and I closed my eyes, savoring its taste. For once, I might not be hungry the first half of the day.

"'Fine?' Oh, come on now. It must not be fine because I haven't seen one of your girly friends in awhile."

I opened my eyes and chewed my food slowly. "I haven't had a 'girly' friend to bring around." I declared, quoting her.

"Hard to believe. You've grown into such a handsome young man." She answered with a wink.

I wish she would just cut the crap. "Why are you still here?" I asked suddenly with more spite than intended.

She swallowed hard and turned back to the dishes she had started to wash. I instantly regretted what I had asked. She looked so heartbreakingly pitiful.

"I got a day off." She said with an emotionless tone.

"Mmm." I replied and continued to eat.

"Well, have a good day, Pat." My mom spoke softly as if trying to avoid a confrontation while starting to walk back to her room.

I stopped her by reaching my hand toward her arm and said with a smile, "Thanks for breakfast, Mom."

She only smiled and continued, blowing me a kiss on her way. I miss her and the way things used to be. I stood; suddenly aware of what time it was and took my empty plate to the sink.

"Patrick!" I heard my mom call.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Leave your plate and get to school! You're already late!"

I smirked and headed up the stairs to get my bag and shoes. When I returned to the kitchen, I saw my mom and decided to give her a hug. She DID fix me breakfast and for that, I'm grateful.

I skipped into my first hour just as the bell rang and sighed at my ability to cheat the clock by a few seconds. I strolled to my place behind Kat and felt her gaze as I passed. Mandela and her exchanged whispers quickly and I struggled to eavesdrop.

"Good morning class." Mr. Davis greeted, interrupting conversations from around the room. He looked pleased at his authority and continued. "Today you will continue with the worksheet from Friday. Make sure to re-check your answers, and NO, that does not mean _copy_ others people's paper, Mr. Verona." He said glaring at me.

I was taken aback for I haven't cheated off of anyone since freshman year. I returned his glare and my mouth formed a hard line. People's eyes were wide and they stared at me.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." I said with composure and superiority.

"Get to work." He commanded the class with his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. Asshole. There's no way I'm going to sit idle and let him talk to me like that. Kat twisted in her seat and searched my face. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. She left it alone.

"Exactly my point Mr. Verona." Mr. Davis accused from behind his desk, seeing Kat turn away from me. "Go to Holland's office to get a pink slip."

"I didn't even say anything, Davis." I stated in my defense.

"Now." He forced. Great…Two extra hours in this hell hole is just what I need.

I picked up my bag and reached for the paper everyone was currently working on. Before I walked out the door, I turned in the already complete assignment that I had spent two extra hours on to get my information correct. Slamming the door, I stormed to the office.

"Verona. I'm so very surprised to see you." Mrs. Holland said with her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure you are." I retorted and grabbed a pink slip for her to sign.

"What are you in for THIS time?" She asked jotting down her name and the date.

"Actually, absolutely nothing." I said honestly, slightly chuckling at Davis' bias.

"Sure."

I knew it was no good to argue so I accepted the slip with no reply. I resolved not to go back to class, for I'm not taking any more of his shit. For a day that started off so good, I was disappointed to have it ruined so quickly.

For a change, I decided not to spend lunch in my usual corner. Instead, I laid on the grass in-between a few tables and soaked up a bit of sun that I have been lacking. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, breathing in the atmosphere. I had started to eat a granola bar but my thoughts took me into space; staring into nothing I started to relive the memory that invaded my mind earlier that morning.

It was nearly Christmas and my mom was downstairs with my dad having another argument. At the time, I had become immune to their scathing words against each other. She had tried her best to save the marriage for my sake and he all of a sudden wanted nothing to do with us. I was sitting on the top of the staircase watching the scene unfold. I had heard every word that was spoken.

_"How can you do this? To us. To Patrick!" _I recalled mom's pleas in front of the door.

_"Don't do this. I can't stay here." _He called to her from their bedroom while he was packing his suitcase.

_"You can't stay here? All I have ever done was for you. I took that job so that your hours weren't so harsh, I moved us to California so you could be closer to the coast…I gave you a beautiful baby boy who loves you more than you could ever imagine and you tell me you can't stay here!?" _She screamed and cried. I saw black streaks on her white tank top from her mascara.

_"Don't try and talk me out of it." _He said sternly as he walked from their bedroom into the hallway.

_"Is it because the money is tight? Have I done something wrong?" _My mom inquired, pleading to patch this fight up.

_"I'm leaving." _Was all he had said before pushing her aside to get to the door. He looked up at me with detached, indifferent eyes and slammed the door behind him.

My mom collapsed on the floor, hitting her knees on the tile in the process. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. I ran down the stairs to her aid.

_"Mom…"_ I said softly. She didn't reply, but pulled me in her arms. We sat there on the floor for a good hour or so before she led me up stairs, promising me she would never leave.

Jolting back to the present, I finished my granola bar and attempted to throw the wrapper in the trashcan. It bounced off of the rim and hit the ground. Noticing that Kat was watching, I did nothing to pick it up.

"You missed." She declared with an annoyed tone. Not feeling like conforming with her environmental spiel, I laid my head back down. I heard Kat jump up about to confront me when Mandela objected spouting off a bullshit rumor. I listened to their squabbling, thoroughly amused.

Kat walked over to the trashcan and stood tall in front of me. "Pick it up." She demanded with an expectant glare. I propped myself up on my elbows. This should be interesting. She thinks she can boss everyone around, but she should know better by now that I'm not easily victimized. I lounged in silence with a bored smirk on my face.

"Aww…Do you have trouble hearing?" She asked, cocking her head to the side to add dramatic effect. I only sneered, tilting my head back. She rolled her eyes and turned around to pick up the piece of trash. I gazed in awe at the way her body moved. It was riveting to me. She grabbed the wrapper and softly set it on the top of the trashcan's contents.

She looked far too smug as she turned to sit back down with Mandela, who was looking hilariously terrified for Kat's safety. I decided to toy with her a bit more so I threw my water bottle at the trashcan, purposely missing this time.

She stopped and picked up the bottle. "Real mature," she commented on her way back upright. This time I got to sneak a glance at one of her more positive features. She placed the bottle in the trashcan and I decided to remark.

"I just like watching you bend over." I said with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Oh that's nothing." Kat replied with a false smile. "You should watch me do _this_." Before I registered what was about to happen, I saw the trashcan topple over towards me, flinging trash every which way around me.

I sat up quickly, scowling as I heard everyone gasp.

"Now you know how the earth feels." She stated with no remorse. I stared at her in anger and disbelief. I can't believe she just did that.

A teacher on lunch duty snapped her fingers at Kat and me and demanded us to come with her. I grabbed my backpack and followed behind the teacher. Kat walked leisurely behind me. She's probably too ashamed to walk beside me. I sighed loudly when we walked into Holland's office. She looked up, rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers, noting this was the second time I had been to her office today.

We both sat down and refused to look at each other. Holland started to question.

"Tell me what happened." She ordered, exasperated to see me again. I found it quite comical. Kat and I both looked at each other in unison. She turned to Holland and started.

"He littered."

Holland gasped sarcastically.

"Which apparently triggered some psychotic break," I added.

"Right, right because I'm a woman. I'm emotionally unstable. Way to stereotype." She replied to my comment.

I furrowed my brow at looked at her quizzically. What the hell? I never even said that…Or thought it, for that matter.

"Mr. Verona, since you love trash so much you can spend the afternoon in detention picking it up." Holland sentenced.

"But she's the one who kick-" I started to defend myself for the second time today and was interrupted yet again.

"Don't try to pin it on her." I was astonished that she would just jump to blaming me without hearing what actually happened. Holland continued, rolling her eyes in the process, "Whatever happened is obviously your fault. It always is."

I gave up for a second and smiled. Typical.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"I don't kid...Between the hours of eight and three." She said while turning her attention back to her files.

My eyes widened but I wasn't surprised that this would be any different than other occurrences. I knew if I stuck around any longer, I'd be deeper in the rut than usual. I stood and made my way out of the office swiftly.

"Buh, bye." I heard Kat mock before I opened the door. I ignored her and kept walking. Rolling my eyes, I thought back to the hundreds of times the finger had been wrongfully pointed at me just because of my damn reputation. On top of that, I completely forgot my backpack in Holland's office and didn't bother to retrieve it. …Especially if it meant running into Kat on my way. I was wrong before, when I thought the day had been ruined by a measly pink slip because this one definitely takes the cake in shitty days.

When the final bell rang, I sauntered over to my locker and threw my books inside. Who cares if they get damaged, right? I rolled my eyes at that thought and grabbed my leather jacket. The one my father had given to me a year before he left. Pulling it on over my shoulders, I thought again of that night. I was interrupted as Kat turned the corner.

"Can't stay away can you?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Ugh." She replied and held up my bag with a single, thin finger raising her eyebrows in the process. I grabbed it and wondered if she had gone through it suddenly. My eyes narrowed.

"Did you take a peek?"

"Ooh, I was going to but my hazard suit is at the cleaners." She added with forged disappointment, tilting her head to the side. She smirked a bit and I returned it with a sly grin. I have a feeling she did. I'm sure she couldn't help herself.

I walked as painfully slow as I possibly could to receive an orange vest. I can't wait to until I get out of this place. My plans for the future are unclear to me at the time being, though. As I rounded the corner into the office, a man wearing an 'Indiana Jones' looking hat thrust a vest and a trash poker into my arms.

I scowled at him and reluctantly slid the vest on over my shirt. The man gave me a trash bag and led me outside to the lunch area-like I had no idea where it was. I thanked him sarcastically and began to pierce morsels of trash in front of me. I was shocked to see a familiar back side of a curly-haired brunette who was wearing the same garment as me. I strolled behind her to ask her why the hell she kept showing up wherever I was.

"Hey, I think I finally figured you out!" I called as I approached her. She stopped to listen, but didn't look at me. "You dump trash on me; you go out of your way to get detention, steal my backpack…you're obsessed with me." I stated confidently.

"Mmm." She started as she lunged for a piece of trash; I stabbed it at the same time. She turned to face me.

"What can I say? You nailed it. You and me in these sexy vests..." She fantasized sarcastically which only made me think of her in nothing _but _the sexy vest. She continued, "Picking up trash…The sweet stench of garbage in the air. Welcome to my dream date." I smirked at her, amused by her word choices.

She turned around to poke another piece when I danced my way around to face her.

"Am I making you nervous?" I asked.

"So nervous." She mockingly agreed widening her brown, doe eyes to dramatically make herself look vulnerable. Even though it was completely phony, I can't say that expression wasn't extremely attractive.

I was quickly distracted from that thought when Kat pierced a half eaten hot dog and lifted it towards me. My immature high school boy instincts took over as I grabbed the morsel off of the poker.

"How much would you pay me to eat this?" I asked.

She made a sour face and scoffed, thoroughly disgusted. I pushed the hot dog towards her mouth.

"Wanna bite?" I inquired.

"Gross!" She replied and pushed my arm away with her elbow. I responded by bringing the scrap towards my own open mouth.

"Ahh." Kat vocalized her displeasure and grabbed it from me. "No wonder you have acid reflex." She said while turning away, stuffing the dog into her trash bag.

I let her walk away a bit, for I was completely shocked. "You _did_ look in my bag!" I accused.

She paused for a minute, kicking herself. "What?" She faked innocence while poking another piece of trash.

I walked up to her from behind. "Come on, just cop to it! You couldn't resist." I indicted with a smirk. I was slightly angry that she would have the audacity to snoop. "Seriously" I continued, "It's okay if you're obsessed with me. Just admit it." I commanded her while circling behind.

"No." She denied while turning to face me. "I did not look in your bag!"

Just then she accidentally mistook my foot for a cup lying on the ground. "Owww!" I shouted. My mouth dropped open. I cannot believe she just frickin' did that. Oh my God. Pain swelled in my foot as I carefully placed it back onto the earth. She looked up at me; her mouth was also open in shock.

I ambled over to the building and set the trash bag and stick beside the doors. Kat annoyingly followed in silence. The least she could do is have some mercy and just leave me alone. The last thing I want to hear is apologies when my foot is screaming profanities.

I stumbled my way to the nurse's office and opened the door. The nurse looked over at me while hovering over a kid with a black eye.

"It will be just a second, dear. Sit outside." She cooed.

I took a seat beside Kat on the bench in the hallway. She had started to dig into her backpack. I rolled my eyes and kept my focus on the white wall in front of me. She tapped my arm softly and held up a wad of tissues. I accepted the peace offering and slid my shoe off slowly. My teeth clenched at the white hot pain radiating through my foot. When I saw the bloody mess I cringed. The rod had successfully perforated my big toenail. Holding the tissues to my poor toe, I heard Kat finally speak up.

"Let me see it." She offered.

"It's fine. I just lost half a toenail." I declined as respectfully as possible.

"Let me see." Her offer turned into a demand. Geez, she's pushy. I gave in and lifted my foot towards her face. "Ahhh." She protested, pulling away.

I returned my throbbing foot to its original place and looked at her. "You can go."

She looked away for a second. "No. No, no, no. I'm not going to go."

"Because you're obsessed with me," I prodded with a smirk. She returned my grin and my insides trembled.

We both looked up to see a boy with tampons up both of his nostrils walking by.

"His time of the month," Kat ventured. I laughed at her comment, thankful for the comic relief. She giggled along with me and I thoroughly enjoyed her genuine smile. Looking away, I was again diverted from my thoughts.

"Mr. Verona," the nurse called.

I nodded and she returned to her office. Grabbing my things, I decided to show Kat my looking glass. I don't know why I wanted to see one of my most prized possessions, but for some reason I thought I would relish this light moment with her. I reached into the little pocket where it usually lies but all I felt was emptiness. Quickly I searched the opposite pocket, but to no avail.

"Where is it?" I asked sternly while frantically scanning the inside of my bag. She was silent for a moment as if she didn't understand my question.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you would take it." I accused while angrily staring into her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't take anything." She claimed innocence.

"Oh sure you didn't, just like you didn't look through my bag!" I barked. I picked up my jacket and stormed into the nurse's office.

"Patrick!" Kat called after me. I completely ignored her. I can't believe she would stoop so low as to steal something from me. She barely even knows me. I sat down on the bed loudly and threw my bag and jacket on the tile floor. My scowl was so fierce, the nurse took notice.

"What's troubling you honey?" She asked while examining my foot.

"Nothing." I claimed and hoped she wouldn't pry.

"Mmhm." She remarked sarcastically. I only rolled my eyes as she cleaned my mangled toe with antiseptic. I winced at the burn of the liquid as it seared the delicate flesh where the nail had once been. The nurse dabbed the wound with a cotton ball then reached up into the overhead cabinet to get a roll of gauze. Carefully, she wrapped my toe snuggly and patted my knee.

"That should do it." She nodded. "Now just take it easy over the next few days."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said as I cautiously slipped my combat boot over my foot. I collected my crap and limped out the doorway, ready to get home. I'm still in shock at Kat's theft. I thought she was better than that. As I walked to my bike, I replayed my disgust. I mounted my baby, secured my backpack, and started to zip up my jacket when I saw her reflection in my mirror. What the hell does she want? She held out her dainty finger, and hanging from it was my keychain. Why didn't she just give it to me before?

I turned my torso to face her. Looking deep into her eyes, I found guilt and an apology waiting to be said. She turned her hand over to cup the small object and offered it to me. I looked away from her, regretting my resolve to let her into my personal life. I could tell she was regretful as well, so I looked back at her and took my memory from her. I stuffed it into my jacket pocket and grabbed the helmet from the handle bars. Before placing it on my head I heard an annoying little voice calling for Kat a little ways away. My expression was vengeful for I knew Kat had to live with _that. _

Driving away, my smile faded. This day has just sucked all around. The last thing I want is to go home to an empty house. I know my mom is out shopping. She would never just lie in bed all day, having the personality of a humming bird. I turned left on Main Street and headed toward the coast. The beach is the only sacred place here in this retched town. The vintage record store used to be my haven until the stupid emo kids took the place by storm. I shivered at that thought as I hopped off of my bike. I inhaled sharply as I hobbled in the sand to get to my usual site.

I took my place on the rocks like I had done only God knows how many times. Closing my eyes, I tried to block the day's events from my mind. Suddenly I wished Kat were here with me. One of these days, I'll have to bring her out her. I bet she would enjoy the serenity of it. But one thing is definitely for sure, the fourth thing I hate about Kat Stratford is her imprudent curiosity.

I apologize a million times for not writing this sooner. The surgery date is set for January 4th, so chances are this will be the last chapter for awhile. Again, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE so please do not give up on it or me. I thank you for all of your support. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

-Rachel


	5. Knack for Commanding Attention

**Don't Give Up**

The final bell rang and I silently thanked the sky while grabbing my bag and pushing through the doorway. Since I tower most of the class, give or take a few football droids, I was freed of the swarm toward the threshold fairly quickly. My attention was adverted to Kat making her way out the main double doors. Since the other day when my foot fell prey to the wrath of Kat, I have tried to avoid her at all costs. As immature as that sounds it's for self preservation purposes. I'd like to keep all twenty of my tentacles intact as well as any other body part in her wake.

I pushed the coupled doors open, sending a rush of warmth and fresh air in my path. The atmosphere and well…the beach are solely the reasons why I like California. _Not to mention Kat._

Speaking of the devil, I walked further into the lot and noticed her car's truck was open. She appeared to be either hiding or searching for something. Hehe. She's waiting for me to walk by. She really IS obsessed. I decided to play along so I walked past, pretending not to notice her until she caught my attention.

"Hey!" She called out to me while shutting her trunk. "What's going on?"

When I saw the way her hair was curled my throat tightened. My eyes wandered up and down her body quickly, as they always did when she interrupted my concentration.

"Just wrapping up another day in paradise." I answered continuing to walk past her and her dinosaur of a car. I didn't get too far until she halted me.

"Listen. About the other day I just wanted to say…" She paused briefly and I turned to face her. I wish she would have just left it alone. I had almost successfully forgotten about her theft and the violence toward my foot.

"…I'm sorry." She finished painfully. I could tell it was genuine and was about to let it be when she started up again.

"I shouldn't have gone through your bag or…stabbed you in the foot."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." I started. "But uh…let's keep our distance. The doctor said it would heal faster if I reduced the amount of crazy in my life." I closed and continued on my way to my bike. I smiled to myself at Kat's facial expression when I had said the word 'crazy.'

The evening went monotonously as usual. My usual rambling thoughts of Kat resurfaced every time I listened to music, read, or even watched television. I hope this whole 'keeping our distance' idea of mine keeps her from interfering with my life; not to mention my sanity. It really starts to become pathetic when I can't even escape her in my sleep.

I would say that I wished I had never met her, but that would be a complete lie. She is the only girl I have ever met that has substance to her wit and brain. Trust me, I know plenty of physically substantial girls but when it comes to conversation, I want nothing to do with them.

My thoughts were invaded when I heard the doorbell ring. I exhaled slowly while lifting off the couch to my feet. While making my way to the door I looked at my cell phone's clock. It read 7:30 pm and I dug deep in my thoughts to justify who would be ringing my doorbell at this time.

I opened my door and immediately wished I hadn't. One of my ex girlfriends stood there in a short denim skirt, a tank top, and painful looking high heels.

"Hey there stranger." She said with a sickening sugar sweet tone.

"Uh..hi Anne.." I replied cautiously.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." She said while stepping past me into my kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that her commute to everywhere does not involve my neighborhood in any way, shape, or form. I wanted to remain civil even though our relationship…or lack thereof…ended sorely. She stood in the middle of my kitchen and stared at me.

"Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh…sure. What do you want?" I asked, trying very hard to remain composed, when really, I just wanted her out.

"Water." She said while sitting down at the table. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water.

"Thank you." She said with a sly smile as I offered her the glass.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while sitting at the other end.

Anne sipped her water slowly. "I want us to…" She paused, searching for words. "…to rethink our relationship."

"Anne…" I warned, not wanting to rethink anything other than her getting her short skirted ass out of my house. We had been over this countless amount of times. She just didn't get it that I didn't want anything to do with her. All summer she texted me, begging me to go out with her again. The only reason why she wants me again is because she likes the presence of jealousy everywhere she goes.

Her eyes widened and she desperately interrupted me.

"Paaatriiiick…" She whined, making me sick to my stomach. "Just take me out tomorrow night!"

I snarled my lip in distaste. She's going to _force _me to date her. It's always easy to make excuses over the phone or over text. In person, it's a whole other story. My stomach dropped to the floor when I saw a tear forming in her eye. Oh God…I didn't want to be mean to her. No matter what crap she put me through I don't think any girl deserves to be treated like shit.

"Okay…okay. I'll take you out tomorrow. As friends." I said quickly to shut her up and to avoid tears. I inwardly shivered at the thought of tears.

"I knew you would come around!" She said excitedly while jumping out of the chair and hurrying over to me.

I stood, blinking blindly. I know this won't end well. Again.

"Don't." I said as she lifted her arms to embrace me. Her eyes narrowed.

"We are not dating. Just friends." I said sternly.

"I know you. We won't be 'just friends' for long." She assumed, attempting to be seductive, which made me want to gag. She winked at me and took her leave. I locked the door behind her, glad to be rid of my unwanted guest.

Heading up the stairs to take a shower, I remembered Auto Shop class from this afternoon. Mr. Keeble told us about how he was going to tamper with a few of the donor cars and set us free in the shop to find and fix the problems. I was excited to be hands on. Last year all we did was book and diagram work. Though I've worked in an actual auto shop before, no one let me near the cars. I finished with my shower and threw on clothing. Rolling into bed I didn't have time to think before falling asleep.

My phone buzzed so many times during the first half of the day, I turned it off before lunch and didn't check it until I was in the locker room getting dressed for Shop. There were sixty seven texts from Anne. I rolled my eyes and deleted them all without reading a single one. I was already regretting what I had done the night before; agreeing to dinner.

I shook my head and walked towards the garage. Brad and Luis trailed behind me talking about a Playboy issue they stole from a neighboring locker. As annoying as they might be, they are hilarious. Mr. Keeble greeted us all as we started getting to work.

"'Kay guys go ahead and start. I'll be around if you need assistance." He said while pointing to each vehicle. "Come and get me when you are finished and I will examine your work and give you a grade."

I started to inspect a black truck on the right. An unknown instinct told me that I would find something wrong under it. I found a slider and lied down. Slowly, I rolled under to start working. About half way through class I was still toiling under the truck when I heard commotion in the shop. I heard Mr. Keeble say something about a "lady who thinks she can convert a car using a manual she found on the internet." I ignored the rest, uninterested.

It wasn't until I heard Brad screeching in an attempt at a higher pitched voice, "Oh Brad, I'm a girl I can't do anything for myself! Please help me!" I started laughing to myself. He's such a freak. "Girls and your witchy ways!" Brad shouted which only confirmed my calling him a freak.

I continued working, tightening and loosening, trying to get things back in order when I heard someone say "Hey." And then kick my leg.

"Can I borrow your crowbar?" The person asked. The voice sounded more feminine than what I was used to hearing around the garage so I rolled out from under the truck. I looked up and saw the familiar pair of deep brown eyes belonging to a certain girl I know.

"You have gotta be kidding me." I said, staring at her in disbelief. What the hell is she doing here? What part of staying our distance did she not understand? Though she has never fully left my thoughts, I was doing a wonderful job of keeping her at arm's length.

She sighed heavily and turned to walk away, asking some other poor guy for his crowbar. I rolled back under the car to escape. I lifted the wrench and suddenly I couldn't remember what I had been doing for the past five minutes. All I could see in my mind's eye was Kat hovering above me. Damn.

I exhaled slowly and continued to work; focusing painfully hard on what task needed to be done before Kat flooded my mind again. Just knowing she was in the same room…or garage for this matter…made me nervous.

"Ah, come on…if everyone bets against her there's no point in having a pool." I heard Brad say as I walked toward him to ask him a question. There was a line of guys shoving wads of cash his way.

"Patrick? Wanna bet on her?" He asked.

"Not while she's anywhere near power tools." I said coolly as I heard the guys laugh; I walked away to carry on with what I was doing. My question will just have to remain unanswered until he is a safe distance away from her.

"I'll bet on myself." I heard Kat say as I rolled under the car yet again.

"Careful. That money could buy you a lot of tampons." Brad joked.

I scoffed silently to myself. Although funny, Brad can be really immature.

Suddenly, someone pounded on the tail of my truck. I looked to my side and saw her combat boots and for a third time, I was interrupted in my work.

"Listen." She started, "For the record, I didn't even know you were in Auto Shop, okay? So if you think I'm here for you…you're sadly mistaken."

I ignored her, hoping she would go away. Couldn't she see I was busy? She needs to realize that this IS an actual class.

Before I could think twice about ignoring her, she hit the truck with her fist.

"Hey!" I shouted as motor oil spilled onto my shirt. I dropped the wrench and rolled out from underneath.

"What the hell!" I said as more of a harsh statement than a question, putting my hands up. Damn, no matter what I try to accomplish, she always gets in the way somehow or another.

I saw her eyes widen. "Oh.." She said as she bent over to help me up.

"I got it." I said angrily while helping myself up. "Can we just agree on…" I paused to take my shirt off. "…a minimal safe distance or do I need to file a restraining order?" I wiped my chest with the shirt and caught her staring. I didn't waver, waiting for a serious response.

"Don't flatter yourself. And I'm not leaving until I finish!" She spat before turning back to her car.

I stared after her in disbelief. How come I always end up attracted to the dysfunctional ones? Or in her case the dysfunctional, bipolar ones. I continued to wipe at my chest and out of frustration, I hit the trunk of the car. I grabbed a grey 'protector' suit and threw my shirt away.

After finally finishing without distractions I went to talk to Mr. Keeble.

"You said you wanted to check our work?" I asked while wiping my brow.

"Show me where you are stationed." He said while walking behind me.

I leaned against the trunk and watched Kat while he slid under to check what I had done. It wasn't more than two minutes until he surfaced with a smile.

"You did great, son. I didn't expect anyone to catch this one. A plus." Mr. Keeble followed my eyes and smirked.

"She's a firecracker isn't she? I saw she gave you a bit of trouble a few times." He said with a chuckle as we both walked back to his office.

"Yeah. Just a joy." I said sarcastically.

"Woo..you like 'er." He mocked with a whistle.

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

"I've been around you kids long enough to know." He replied with a knowing grin.

I shook my head and strolled out the door to meet up with Brad and Luis. I wasn't shocked to find them sneering at Kat.  
"Ugh. Girls like you always have granola bars and then you get mad at guys like me because we eat red meat. Well guess what, I don't care what you think. I'm going to clean up on this bet and I'm going to spend your money on porn, cigars, and women who don't talk back!" Brad rambled.

I was nearly to them when I heard Kat say, "Make sure you save some for therapy."

Naturally, wanting revenge I spoke up in a velvety tone, "And maybe you should save some for anger management." She stopped working and I knew I had her, then. Leaving her in my wake, the boys and I walked back inside to get dressed.

I checked my phone when I got home and saw thirty more texts from Anne. I decided to shut her up and reply,

"Meet me at 'On the Border' at seven."

Immediately I got a response saying, "I'll make sure to wear something nice. Can't wait. ;]"

I twisted my face in disgust. Gross.

On my way to the restaurant Kat assaulted my mind and this time I didn't do anything to stop it. For some reason I felt bad for going on this pity date with Anne. It's not like Kat and I are…together or anything I just feel she would be hurt if she found out about Anne. But then again…is it _that_ bad that I would want to have a life outside of Kat? Even though I don't want Anne anywhere near my life.

Sooner than I thought, I arrived. Anne was outside waiting for me in a short, strapless dress that flowed in the breeze. I walked to greet her in a less than enthusiastic way.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked slowly, smirking in a suggestive way.

I opened the door and pointed forward, not answering her question.

The dinner went on exactly as I thought it would. Anne talked the entire time; with and without food in her mouth. She asked me a million questions and didn't bother to hear my response before answering them herself. I was again reminded why we didn't work out for more than a month and when I saw the tab; I remembered why I was broke from the first week up until we broke up.

With my stomach and wallet completely empty we walked out of the restaurant. Before I could say anything she leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to jump out of my skin and never return. I pushed her away but obviously she didn't understand that I was less than pleased.

"There's more where that came from!" She promised winking again. "Talk to you soon!" Anne called while hurrying back to her car.

I stood there for a moment trying to get the glittery, sticky lip shit off of my face. Shivering at remembering what happened I too quickly walked to my bike. Keeping my helmet off I drove away. I started to wonder how I could block Anne's number from my phone when curiosity took over me.

Instead of keeping straight on the main road I made a right into the school parking lot near the Auto Shop's garage. I studied the building and saw light from the window of the shop. I wonder if Kat really does need some help. I was about to stop until I saw a single car parked directly outside. Squinting, I could see a yellow triangular bumper sticker that said, "Baby Deliverer on Board!" and I knew by rumor not to come any closer.

Disappointed, I drove out of the lot. I started imagining time alone with her. Just to talk and find out more about the mystery known as Kat. I guess that's why I find her so interesting. I know her but in the same take, I know nothing about her. Other than occasional banter and stolen looks from across the cafeteria and hallways, we have never actually had a serious conversation.

The next day the guys and I walked together towards the garage.

"I wonder if my little kitten is still working on that piece of junk." Luis said with a smirk. _His _little kitten? Hell no.

Brad and the others were about to make a few more jokes when I turned and narrowed my eyes at them. For once, they all took the hint and were silent until we saw her in the shop.

"Did you remember to recalibrate your flux capacitor?" Brad asked trying to sound intelligent.

"This is a straight veggie oil conversion not a time machine." Kat shot back.

"Kid, stock fuel pumps can't handle the thicker veggie oil." Luis informed knowingly.

"That's why I rigged the parallel auxiliary fuel pump that's switchable with the dash." She replied and my eyes widened. I looked at her car and then back at her. Luis looked in the passenger side window in disbelief.

"You did that yourself?!"

"Didn't even break a nail." Kat replied wiggling her fingers.

"I think I love you for real! No joke." Luis complimented. I observed the conversation from afar, gazing at the car and Kat. Even with oil and grime on her hands and face she was breathtaking. She slammed the trunk and made her way to the driver's side. I saw her pray for the car to start. I prayed it did as well.

When it hummed to life we all started to clap. She laughed, surprised by her own success. In her prideful amazement she reached her hand across the seat, "Pay up!" she said to Brad.

Reluctantly he complied reaching into his shirt pocket and flicking it toward Kat between his fore and middle fingers. "This will buy a lot of Crisco." He presumed in defeat.

"Haa!" Kat replied proudly. She took a minute to study the roll of cash and I took the opportunity to congratulate her. I leaned in the side window and braced my right hand against the shoulder of the door.

"Okay. I'm impressed. So you going to take it for a ride?" I asked with a smile of genuine satisfaction.

"Yup. Now we can really keep our distance." She replied slyly narrowing her eyes playfully.

I exhaled slowly making a deep growl like tone. A smirk spread across my mouth as I backed away to observe her driving away. I can't deny that my teenage hormones were going insane at that moment. A mixture of pride and lust washed over me.

"Bye fellas!" Kat said before she stuck the money between her teeth and driving off. We all clapped after her.

Mr. Keeble had watched the whole event unfold and he approached the class slowly.

"Alright boys, come on…get dressed." He said, shooing us off to the locker room. "And Verona…" He stopped me. "…you better get that girl while you can."

I shook my head and continued toward the lockers. It occurred to me that I had never been proud of someone other than my mom before. It was a feeling I wanted to experience again and again. I thought of the fifth thing I hated about Kat Stratford is her skill of commanding attention from everyone near her.


	6. Intellectually Unforgiving

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

I walked in the back door and was surprised to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uh…Mom…you're home early." I said warily. I tried to study the paperwork in front of her, but strangely she hid it from sight with her forearm.

"Yeah…I got the afternoon off. How was school?" She asked without further explanation as to why she was home in the day light.

"Fine." I said simply as I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle.

My mom's face softened. "Patrick…what is on your mind?" I never knew how she could always tell that there was something more. The stereotype of 'Mother knows all' is completely true with her. That's why I never bother to lie.

I sat down at the table in the seat across from hers, not attempting to play it down. "A girl."

She smiled, knowingly. "Of course."

In response I snarled my lip and rolled my eyes.

"It's been awhile since you've been truly interested in a girl enough to let her get to you. I can tell you aren't particularly happy about that fact."

"That's an understatement." I spat while glaring at my water bottle.

My mom laughed. "Tell me about her."

I hesitated, not wanting to lay the 'Kat Issue' on the table but when I looked at my mom, I melted. Her eyes were full of compassion and I could tell she has missed talking to me about school, girls, and life in general.

I looked down and clenched my fist. "It's…complicated. I want everything and nothing to do with her." This is truly painful. Talking about bullshit feelings is the _last_ thing I want to do after a long day of school.

"Mm…sounds like the L word to me." She said teasingly.

My eyes widened. L word?!

"Mom!" I objected. I tried to think of any other L word that could work in that sentence other than…I shivered.

She laughed and shook her head. "Pat, just take things a day at a time."

"Yeah. Thanks Mom." I said, still reeling from her prior sentence. I stood and headed towards my room. On the way I could hear her snickering.

The next morning I awoke, cursing. I had slept in yet again. Normally, I try to get to bed at a decent hour…but these past three nights I have been up doing homework till one or two in the morning. Damn Mr. Davis.

I stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Gazing over at my clock, I was about two hours late. Figuring if I grabbed something to eat before heading out, I would arrive about fifteen minutes before lunch. So I decided to grab a granola bar.

When I entered the kitchen, I was shocked to see my mom's briefcase sitting on the counter. I called out her name to see if she was home. When I didn't get a response, I dialed her cell while I searched for breakfast.

"Hello?" My mom asked, sounding winded.

"Mom…you forgot your briefcase."

"Oh…did I? Shoot…well…I'll just come home and get it." She stumbled. I was surprised to hear her sound so scattered. "Why are you still at home?" She asked suddenly, returning to Mom Mode.

"I slept in. I'm heading out now."

"Okay. Have a good day." She said before hanging up.

I have never seen or heard my mom act this way before. She is so organized; I'm stunned she forgot her briefcase. And on top of that…she was home extremely early yesterday.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I mounted my bike and sped towards school.

I caught the last ten minutes of Trig. Thankfully. I probably would have fallen asleep anyway, since the teacher had been lecturing all hour. I spaced out though the rest of class time. When the bell rang, I was told to go to the office to get a pink slip for being late. Again.

Mrs. Holland grimaced as she saw me walk through the office doors. "Oh, Joy." She said.

"Late. Again."

She signed the little piece of paper and thrust it towards me. "Now get out."

I noticed a car magazine on the corner of her desk, ignoring the pink paper shoved in my wake.

"You likey??" Holland asked as if she were speaking to a dog. She grabbed it quickly.

"Yeah."

"You can have it…as long as I don't see your face again this week."

Smirking, I took the paper and the pamphlet.

I decided not to sit at my usual table. Instead I leaned against an island over by the vending machines. Looking up from my magazine, I spotted Kat walking over to an empty table with a tray. When she sat down, she took a bite of her salad and pulled out a book. Looking at her from afar brought me peace. I hated having her out of my sight.

When I noticed I was being stared at by some freshmen, I glared them down and focused my attention back to the magazine. I was suddenly aware of a tall kid who was working the coke machine. He was having difficulty getting the soda to drop. I figured he was a ninth grader…Since everyone who has been here long enough knows to punch the machine. I didn't bother to look up, but I overheard his conversation with which I had come to know as Kat's little sister, Bianca. I still don't see the resemblance at the slightest.

"Cameron, are you free today after school?" Kat's sister asked.

"Oh uhm..I was supposed to go and visit my grandfather at the nursing home…but I can easily cancel." The tall kid whose name I found to be Cameron replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I looked up to see if Kat was still in view, but was disappointed to find her table littered with 'wangsters'. I tuned back into the conversation, missing some dialogue.

"What are you selling?" Cameron asked.

"Myself."

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Now I _definitely _can't believe Kat is related to her.

"Dawn and I are starting a web show. It is going to be an intimate look into our private lives." She continued.

"Oh gosh…who wouldn't want to watch that…" Cameron replied, short of breath. "Of course I'll help."

I looked up to watch Bianca punch the machine to retrieve the soda.

"Thanks Cameron, I'll call you later!" She said while tossing him a root beer and walking away.

I watched him incredulously. Idiot. If he seriously likes her…he wouldn't set her up on the internet with a web show. Who knows what kind of perverts will watch that.

Cameron called after her, "Sometimes they take awhile to drop!"

"So do your testicles." I intervened.

"I…I'm gentle." He explained. "And a man…a gentleman…used to be a good thing…"

"Dude. You're too gentle. You're like that little bear that sells fabric softener."

I had started to walk away when he caught me. "Wait! So…how do I change that?" He asked desperately.

I pointed to myself with the magazine. "Do I look like Dr. Phil?"

"Look..I know you're scary and tough and all.." He started. "But I _really_ need advice from someone other than my friend Michael. There's a reason the only girl he has kissed is his cousin Ruth."

I looked away in disbelief. I can't believe I'm actually giving this kid advice. I sighed and leaned against the railing again.

"Alright. Listen. Girls are pack animals." I looked up at him, Man to Man and he listened intently. "You've got to be the alpha dog. Show her you've got fangs."

He nodded and smiled. "I should…bite her."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Really?

"Dude..seriously? You've got to show her that you can protect her."

"Okay..protect her..Yeah! Maybe I can do that this afternoon while I'm setting up her online commerce!" He said enthusiastically.

I smiled sarcastically. "Yeah...you can protect her from all that unwanted spam." I inwardly rolled my eyes and walked away, hitting him in the arm for reassurance. Dumbass.

I continued the rest of the day on autopilot and decided to serve my detention the following day. On my way to the parking lot, I saw Kat in the driver's seat, reading a book. I desperately wanted to talk to her but I settled on keeping a distance, hoping that if I just ignored her, she'd disappear.

I walked in front of her car and could feel her eyes on me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued on, not wavering.

I parked my bike in the driveway and found my mom on her hands and knees working in the front garden. That garden has been shriveled and dry for as long as I can remember.

"Ma…garden work?" I asked.

She smiled and looked up at me. She was wearing shorts and a floral tank top. On her head, she wore a purple bandana to keep her bangs back.

"I figured the house needed a bit of TLC." She smiled brightly.

I gazed at the newly planted tulips in awe. They were colored yellow and white.

"They look great." I complimented. "They give you another day off?" I asked, confused. They have never been that lenient.

"Ha..well…yes." She replied nervously.

I raised my eyebrows inquisitively but she turned back to planting. I had started to make my way to the door when she stopped me.

"How about we go out to eat tonight?"

My eyes widened. We haven't been out to eat in forever.

"Uhm…yeah…sure. Sounds good." I agreed and continued into the house. Something kept nagging at me that there was something wrong. She has never gotten this much time off work before.

Mom and I were seated in the back next to a window. While she studied the menu I looked at her with a smile. It was nice to see her all dressed up. She had her bangs pinned back but the rest of her hair was loose and draped on her shoulder.

She continued to glance up and down at her menu when she asked me what I was going to have.

I decided on just a burger. Nothing too fancy…or expensive for that matter.

I was fiddling with a salt shaker when I heard someone cal for my attention.

"Oh my God! Patrick!" I heard Anne's high frequency voice and died inside. God has a wicked sense of humor.

I slowly turned my head to face her. She was wearing a uniform and carried a pad and pencil in her hand. She was our waitress.

"Hi…Anne…" I replied excruciatingly.

She smiled from ear to ear. "Who is this?" She asked, referring to my mom.

"This is my mom."

"Oh my God. You are beautiful! Now I see where Patrick gets his looks." Anne said to her.

I scowled and swallowed thickly.

"I'm Anne." She said holding her hand out in front of my mom. She took it and smiled kindly.

"I take it you and Patrick know each other."

"Mmmhm! We're dating!" Anne said with excitement.

I coughed in response, taken aback by her statement.

"It was one date. Anne and I are friends." I set the record straight.

She didn't waver. "So, what would you two like tonight?" She asked, pencil ready.

Mom gave our order and before Anne walked away she winked at me.

I sighed in disgust. Greeeat.

"Oh..she seems…nice…" Mom said carefully.

"Obnoxious is a more appropriate term."

Mom nodded. "That too."

I changed the subject after an uncomfortable silence. "So, why have they decided to let you off so much lately?"

She hesitated. "Well…I guess they think I deserve it."

I could tell she wasn't telling me everything but before I got the chance to ask her about it in detail, Anne returned with our plates on a tray.

I avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Here you go!" She said while setting the plates in front of us. "Let me know if there is _anything_ I can do for you." Anne said in a suggestive tone toward me. Mom only nodded and started to eat.

I sighed loudly and started my meal. We ate in peace for five minutes until a man walked past us and stopped at my mom's side of the table.

"Well, well, well…hey there." The tall unattractive man said to her.

My mom looked up from her pasta. "Uhm..Do I know you?" She asked politely.

"You should! It may have been dark last night…but I sure do recognize _you_. Even with the outfit change! You were great for a newbie. You workin' again tonight?" He asked with a wink.

My face hardened and I stared at the man in fury and disbelief. I can't believe someone would EVER talk to my mom that way.

My mom's face turned red and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I asked you a question, little whore!" The man said sternly.

My eyes widened and I stood straight up. I towered him easily by about three inches.

"You want to repeat that?" I asked harshly.

The man ignored me and continued to pester my mom.

"Come on honey…gimme another dance." He asked with a perverted grin, getting closer to her.

I turned to him, chest to chest, and pushed him backward. Hate dripped from my being as I walked back up to him and pushed him again. He hit the wall loudly and shouted curses at me, causing everyone to turn and look. I heard my mom shout my name but ignored her. The restaurant staff ran toward us in shock.

"God damn it! You stupid son of a bitch!" He yelled as he straightened.

"You talk like that to a woman again and I'll beat your ass." I spat.

"You little punk! You wanna take this outside?!" He asked coming closer to me.

I raised my eye brows and set my mouth in a hard line in response. A bald man who I presume to be the manager ran in between us.

"Alright now! Either you two go on about your evening or take this elsewhere!" The manager said in harsh whispers. The man narrowed his eyes at me and walked away. In turn, I apologized to the manager and walked back to the booth were my mom sat in tears.

"Check please!" I called to the nearest waiter.

On our way out, Anne ran up to me.

"Oh my God! Patri-" She started but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Not now." Was all I said as I walked out the door following my mom.

The car ride was silent as death. Her tears had dried and she looked exhausted.

We entered the house when I finally spoke.

"You going to tell me what he was talking about?" I asked somberly.

She stopped in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I am so sorry Patrick." She said as she rested her face in her hands.

I joined her at the table and replied, "For…?"

She paused and looked up at me before continuing.

"I lost my job this Monday."

I was silent. I _knew_ something was up with her job.

She continued. "They said the economy was the reason for my being laid off. They said that they just couldn't afford to pay everyone anymore."

"So that's why you've been home these past couple of days."

"Yes. I have been everywhere looking for work and I have come up short…But I finally found somewhere where I can work part time and still support you and me." She explained with hopeful eyes.

"So you're a dancer." I stated more as a statement than a question.

She nodded and looked down at her hands.

"And why did you try and keep this under wraps?" I asked.

"I know it must be horribly embarrassing for you to know your mom is a stripper. I just…I just didn't want to let you down. Fail you."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. It's money. They can look all they want…as long as they don't touch." I said protectively.

She looked me in the face and smiled.

"Thank you Pat."

She lifted from her chair and I followed suit. We met in the middle of the kitchen and she hugged me tightly.

"This is only temporary." She promised as she pulled me down to her to kiss my forehead.

I nodded and she walked to her room.

Well, at least she'll be home during the day now.

I ate my lunch slowly, scanning the courtyard for Kat's whereabouts. When my attempt at locating her failed, I turned my attention to Cameron who ran past my table toward Bianca. There was a fat freshman boy in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Cameron yelled to him while stepping between him and Bianca.

"Or what?" The fat ugly kid asked, attempting to be menacing.

"Or I'll make you sorry." Cameron replied defensively.

I immediately stood and walked toward their quarrel. He better not chicken shit out of this fight. This will be a perfect way to show Bianca he can protect her.

The kid tried to push Cameron aside but he pushed the kid backwards into a bench. The corridor erupted with people shouting for them to fight. I walked in front of the crowd, into Cameron's view for moral support.

"You're about to eat a pain pizza." The kid said getting up.

"Cameron!" Bianca interjected.

"I know what I'm doing." Cameron said turning to her.

The kid threw back his fist and was about to make contact with Cameron's face when Bianca slapped him in the head with her pink notebook. I saw Cameron shrink back like a sissy.

"Oww!" The kid shouted as he ducked down and held his head.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Bianca shouted to him.

I narrowed my eyes. What a dumbass. He had an amazing opportunity to show what he was made of. And he wussyed out. That is the last time I give advice to a freshmen. Unbelievable.

"Cameron…are you okay?" Bianca asked, turning to him.

"Yeah..Yeah..I'm fine.." Cameron's voice broke. "I would've kicked his ass." He said shakily. "I have a gold belt in the art of Tie Quan Doe."

"Luckily it didn't come to that but thanks for trying to defend me Cameron. You're the sweetest guy I know." She said before reaching up to give him a hug.

He hugged her back eagerly and I smiled. At least he got something for his effort.

Bianca walked away and followed behind her. I reached out and patted him on the arm and made a sarcastic 'Way to go!' face before walking completely away from him.

"What?" He called after me. "Who's the one who got the hug smart guy? Yours truly!"

I shook my head and continued across the yard.

Dismounting my bike, I kicked the kick stand out to let her rest for a bit. I tore the helmet off and breathed in deeply. The scent of the ocean filled my nostrils sharply.

I walked to my usual spot by the rocks and sat down with a sigh. I started to reflect on the past days.

As much as I hate the idea of guys ogling over my mom every night, it doesn't change my view on her or our relationship at the slightest. I can't say I'm not disappointed that she wasn't hired any place else, I'm proud that she did what she had to do to provide. This fact made me instantly angry at my dad. One day he'll fully regret leaving us. I wonder if Kat is angry about her mom's death. If she resents God for taking her too quickly…I found out through mutual friends of Mandella's.

I paused my thoughts for a moment. I can't believe I'm thinking of Kat when I should be completely focused on my mom. I shook my head. I haven't seen Kat in about three weeks outside of first hour. She is always last to come and first to go. She hasn't even looked at me. I guess she was actually serious about the 'keeping our distances' plan. And then I thought of it. The sixth reason why I hate Kat. Her irritating ability to snake her way into my thoughts at all times. Damn.

* * *

Oh wow guys..thank you so much for your long time support. I'm so sorry this took so long to complete. Lordeh.

But here it is!! :D I just want to let all of you know that I AM going to be writing the next season in his POV as well.

I see that others have written some fics about Pat's POV...but I assure you I have not read a single one. I do not want to get called out for 'copying'. -_-

But anyway..Light My Fire will come quicker..I really had to dig for this chapter.

AND AND AND: I am trying my VERY best to keep it consistent with the actual episodes. If what I have written already isn't cohesive with the new episodes I will try my BEST to cater my story to fit.

Thank you all again.

-Rachel


	7. Manipulative Self Surver

**Light My Fire**

It was a calm, clear, crisp Friday night. Perfect for a ride. I grabbed my keys and opened the back door.

"Pat!" My mom called from inside her room.

"Si Senora?" I asked changing my language suddenly.

"Where are you headed?" She inquired as she made her way into the kitchen. She was dressed in jeans and an old Zepplin t-shirt; about to leave for work.

"Out." I replied simply.

She giggled and lifted her hands to sign that she needed more information. "Ouuuuut…?"

"The beach, to eat…I don't know. Out."

She nodded and pulled me down for a kiss.

"I won't be home until around three. Be back and inside at twelve."

She took her leave in front of me, waving before she drove down the street. I have become very comfortable with her new schedule. She was home during the day and working at night. It was great to see her on a daily basis.

I left my house with no intention of going to the beach. Or to eat. I haven't talked to Kat in what seems like forever. I even texted her on one or two occasions and have gotten no reply from her whatsoever. I'm not one to pursue someone with little or no interest in me, but my interest in her outweighs that.

I had been thinking of this fact ever since I met her. I found her to be extremely intriguing and for the longest time I never knew why. Sure she is physically attractive but it's a tad more than that.

While stopping at a red light, I felt my back pocket vibrate. Damn it, Anne. Ever since she saw me in the restaurant, she has constantly tried to contact me. I had to take my battery out of my phone because it was so overwhelmed with calls and texts. I don't want to hurt her but I wish she would just leave me the hell alone. I'm usually pretty good with telling people to do just that, but I know Anne is just lonely. Like me. Like Kat. I resolved to call Anne tonight and break it off completely so texted her quickly.

"I have something I want to tell you. We'll talk later.

-Patrick"

I pushed those thoughts away as I entered the unfamiliar neighborhood. I had acquired her address by accident. The Wizard gave me a note card with all of Kat's personal information when I had asked for only a phone number. I took it anyway.

I stopped and parked a street away so my cover wouldn't be blown by my bike's motor. To be honest, Kat's father is slightly intimidating and I don't really want to have to meet him any sooner than required.

Silently, I walked toward the Stratford residence. The neighborhood was quiet and dark; lit by only the stars and a few porch lights. I saw Mr. Stratford in the living room window reading a book, and when I looked up at the three upstairs windows only one was dimly lit.

I decided to check the backyard for Kat's window. I was slightly worried I would knock on the wrong one but my worry was squashed when I saw Kat dancing in circles in front of her casement. Smiling in satisfaction, I started to climb up a white trellis.

When I finally reached my destination, I could hear the beginning of an older song and Kat's voice overpowering the music. Leaning against the frame, I waited patiently with a placid smirk on my face. She looked amazing in her pajamas with her hair pulled back.

"_…The kind of guy…That treats me like a.._aaoooh! Sweet mother!!"She interrupted her song with a shriek when she saw me. She hurried to the window and pulled the pane up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kat asked in a scrambled hushed whisper. "It is eleven o'clock at night!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire. I need permission to enter." I said sarcastically as I watched her rid herself of a retainer.

"Permission not granted."

"Good thing I'm not really a vampire." I replied as I made my way through the window and into her room. She hurried over to her music player and turned it off. I walked over to her and something caught my eye.

"Vinyls…" I started. She reached for a jacket that was hanging on a swivel chair. I turned to look at her and continued. "How old school." I was truly impressed as I looked through her crate.

"I keep it real."

"I've never seen this Beatles album." I said, thoroughly surprised. I thought I had them all.

"It was only released in the U.K. Those were my mom's. She was a real Purist." Kat explained.

"She sounds cool." I complimented, looking back at her, feeling proud she shared some of her personal life with me.

"She was." Kat replied and I turned back to continue to flip through the records. I was beyond impressed.

"So again…What's with the breaking and entering?" She asked impatiently.

I turned and walked closer to her. She kept a safe distance but I desperately wanted to close the gap.

"I had something I wanted to tell you."

She looked terrified as I stared into her eyes. Just then, the door opened and we both turned to find a very purple Bianca enter Kat's room.

"Kat, can I borrow Biore'…? A male. In your bedroom. And he's cuute..am I sleep walking again?" Bianca blabbed.

Kat's eyes were so huge, it made me want to burst with laughter. Kat quickly grabbed her sister and shut her door while shushing her. I took a seat in Kat's computer chair, enjoying the scene.

"Dad is going to hear you!" She said in fear.

"GIRRRRLSSSS!" We all heard their father call.

"Ahh...crap, crap, you get out, get out, get out, get out!" Kat whispered furiously as she took my arm and shoved me toward the window.

"Just a second dad! I'm…indecent!" She yelled back at him. I quickly climbed back through the window and sat beside it on the rooftop, listening to the conversation and biting my lip to keep from laughing. I loved seeing Kat frantic. It was quite entertaining.

"I'm coming in!" He called. There was a brief silence and then I heard him open their door.

"There's a brushfire. The whole neighborhood is evacuating. We have to get out of this house right now." He explained in a rush.

"Just give me two minutes to get changed!" Bianca whined.

"We don't have time!" He pressed. I could hear a last whimper from Bianca before dead silence. I listened to the car start and pull out of the drive. Just my luck. The first night I get Kat to myself in the comfort of her own home…and the town is on fire. Great.

While sitting on the roof I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello? Patrick? I just heard on the news…" She started.

"Yeah…I know. The town is on fire or something like that." I replied rolling my eyes at the circumstance.

"They are evacuating everyone to the high school." My mom informed.

"Oh. Alright. I guess I won't be home by curfew then."

I finished the conversation with my mom and was about to exit the roof when I remembered something. I walked back to Kat's window and let myself back inside. I walked over to her mom's records and picked up the crate. I highly doubt their house will catch fire…but in this case, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I arrived at school for the second time today. God, and I thought it was bad in the day time. The last place I wanted to be on a Friday night was back at school. As peeved as I was, I secured Kat's crate to my bike and threw a jacket over it so no one would mess with it and continued my way into the school.

I scanned the hallway for some sign of intelligence and to my relief I found Kat with a box of granola bars in her arm. There was an older lady who was speaking to her, but Kat stepped past her and addressed me.

"So, you made it. Where's your family?" She asked coolly.

"Oh, I killed them all. They were slowing me down."

"Natural disasters do bring out the best in people." She commented. I only smiled in response.

"So what was your big epiphany?"

I was about to reply, but Anne ran up to me. "You're okay! Did you get my messages? I sent you like a million texts." Anne said while lifting her arm to my shoulder in an attempt to hug me.

I looked back at Kat and then back to Anne.

"When are we going to talk? You said you needed to tell me something?"

I laughed nervously and looked back at Kat. "It's not like that." I tried to explain.

"Sure it's not." Kat started sarcastically. "Enjoy your chat."

I stared after Kat as she walked away. I was disappointed and angry at both Anne and Kat.

"Are you mad at me?" Anne asked as she turned to me.

I closed my eyes, trying to stay patient with her. "Walk with me." I insisted, temporarily giving up on pursuing Kat.

She eagerly obliged, still holding onto my bicep. We reached a lunch table and she sat on the bench as I sat on the table's top.

"Anne…" I started without looking at her. I was terrified she would start crying. "We aren't a couple. Or friends. Or anything." I said as gently as possible.

She looked up at me sadly. "But…but you took me out and-" She began, but I intervened.

"I took you out because I wanted to make you happy but I told you before you left that WE weren't anything."

She nodded and looked down.

"You need to move on." I said effortlessly as I stood. I didn't bother to continue. I knew if I was too nice, she wouldn't get the hint. Walking away, I heard her join a group of girlfriends as if nothing had happened.

I walked back into the school and headed toward my favorite place to be in this hell hole. The roof. I was about a hallway away from the door when I saw Cameron run toward me.

"Have you ever done something you've regretted?" He asked as he tagged behind me while I walked.

"Giving you advice because you keep coming back?" I replied looking up at him briefly.

"Okay, but have you ever done something you're really sorry about?" He sounded desperate and though it was entertaining, it was a tad annoying.

We reached the stairs that lead to the hallway that held my little hideout.

"What did you do?" I asked expectantly, turning to face him.

"I think I started the fire." Cameron whispered to me.

"Let me guess…" I started, crossing my arms. "…You set off a model rocket."

"How did you know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"It was either that or you were setting your farts on fire."

His eyes looked around and then fell in agony. I could tell it was really getting to him.

"So what's the problem?" I asked, more serious this time.

"The problem is the guilt is eating me alive." He confided in me. "I'm thinking of confessing."

"Well it's not like you did it on purpose."

He was taken aback for a moment."You're right. That's it. I'll tell them what happened, that it was an accident, and that I'm really sorry!" He said with a smile of relief.

I grinned as well, finding this kid's expense to be extremely comical. "Yeah! Worst case scenario, you get five…ten years." His face fell.

"You can handle prison." I reached out my hand to cup his cheek. "And with a face like yours, you'll have a husband in no time." I said, nodding once then patting his cheek before I turned and walked away. He is obviously completely sheltered against the real world. Poor kid.

I entered the threshold of the main hallway. I scanned it thoroughly for Kat but found my neighbor instead.

"Hey man!" Luke greeted. I walked over to him and shook his hand firmly.

"I thought you were in Redding, going to college?" I asked confused as to why he would be here.

"Haha…yeah…I am. But I'm visiting my dad for the weekend. I never thought I would be forced to come back here though. How is school going for you?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Ah…" I reached up to scratch my head. "It's…going." I replied.

"Heh, yeah…but you should enjoy high school! Have fun while you can, man!" He laughed and hit my arm.

"Well…I have yet to see why everyone finds to be so 'fun.'"

All of a sudden I heard Katy Perry's 'Waking Up In Vegas' and Luke pulled his phone out.

"It was great talking to you, Pat. See you around." He bid me goodbye before flipping his phone to answer.

I nodded and saluted him lazily. Continuing my path to the rooftop door, I noticed Kat was staring at me from afar. I opened the exit and flashed her a look before shutting it behind me and heading up the stairs. I'm not sure if she'll actually follow but I have a feeling she won't be able to resist.

The night air hit my face softly as I walked farther out onto the roof. I saw the hills in the distance and they were painted orange, red, and purple hues. They were dancing amongst the atmosphere. It was really quite striking. I hoisted myself up on the ledge and dangled my feet. Dreamily, I stared out at the sky and wished Kat was there to enjoy the scene.

About ten minutes later, I received my wish for Kat's presence. I heard her open the door and close it behind her softly.

"Don't jump." She called out to me.

I turned around to look at her. "Awe…I don't have to." I started, placing my hand over my heart. "You're here now."

"Okay. Jump." She said as she walked over to me.

"I'm only three stories up. All I'd do is break a leg."

"It'd still be worth it."

I smiled and pointed out at the hills. "Come check this out. It's really beautiful."

"…If you don't think about all the homes being destroyed." She commented negatively. Typical.

I leaned closer to her and pointed, planning to get her back for that comment. "Look over there."

I balanced myself on my hands and let my legs fall further over the side. "Whoa!" I shouted leaning forward.

In turn, Kat shouted as well and grabbed my waist quickly.

"Ahhh!" I laughed. "See. You don't want me to jump." I pointed out while I pulled myself back onto solid ground.

"You're such a jerk!" Kat said as she hit me in the arm, smiling.

I leaned against the side, getting closer to her. "Now I can tell you what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh..I'm on pens and needles." She replied sarcastically. "Let me guess. Is it the same thing you wanted to tell the girl downstairs?"

I admired her as she spoke. Her facial expression was soft but strong and it really started to turn me on.

"I like it when you're jealous." I remarked, narrowing my eyes and shifting slightly closer to her.

"I'm not jealous. I'm appalled. There's a difference."

"Look. I was going to tell her she should stop stalking me."

"Mmm. Big words for a guy who shows up unannounced in my bedroom window at eleven o'clock at night. That's way past visiting hours." She stated.

I decided to take my chance. She was close. Very close. I was clouded in her scent and it burned my nose thoughtfully. I knew it would be awhile till I would have this opportunity again so I had to take full advantage.

"You talk a lot." I noted before pulling her into me and locking my lips with hers. She tensed and I clung to her for dear life, scared she would pull away. I needed this physical contact more than I needed oxygen at that point. She rested her left hand at the space where my head met my neck and her right hand on my opposite shoulder.

I kissed her deeply and passionately. Still clinging to her, we moved our lips in unison and I was overwhelmed with her taste. Slight mint and vanilla combined was enough to make me absolutely crazy. Desperate to have her closer, I pulled her forward softly with my left hand which lay lazily on the midpoint of her jaw and ear. I have never wanted to relish this experience with anyone else than I have with her. Electricity shot unforgivingly throughout my being as the kiss deepened.

Air became a large factor after awhile and she broke with a smile I had missed seeing. Her genuine smiles were rare but beautifully appreciated.

She breathed deeply. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Sure." I replied and reached for another kiss.

She returned it and then pulled away again. "No, seriously." Kat said breathlessly, the same grin played on her face.

"Oh, seriously." I replied and she nodded happily. "Okay. I realized why I find you interesting."

We both stared deeply into each other's eyes as she spoke. "Hm. Do tell."

I lifted my hand to cup her cheek. "You're different from other girls. You have a mind of your own."

"That must be a refreshing change for you."

"It is! You're not all clingy and needy…we can just make out and it doesn't have to be this whole big thing.." I explained and leaned in greedily for another kiss but was surprised when she turned and pushed my hand away.

"Right." She turned to walk away from me, clearing the heavy air. "Right." She faced me. "Because I'm a total slut, BUT I have a mind of my own."

I was shocked and taken back by her assumption. "No…that's not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean?"

"I meant you're not living some fairytale where I'm your Prince Charming."

"Trust me. No one would mistake you for Prince Charming, Prince Charles maybe." She said darkly, walking toward the ledge and looking out at the view.

I threw my hand up in defeat. "Ahhh! And we were having such a nice time." I looked at her, utterly annoyed by her stupid judgments. Yet again.

"Unbelievable. I'm worried about losing my home. All my stuff. Every memory. And you just want to hook up!" She said angrily as she turned to face me.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?!" I asked, growing tired of her blowing things out of proportion.

"What can I say? I'm not easy." Were her parting words before she walked past me and out the door.

I breathed in exasperated and set my hands on the barrier. Why did I think this was going to be a breeze? I'm so sick and tired of relationships. All of them are exactly the same. I like someone and vice versa but then everything gets so complicated and…so…dramatic. Romance is so trivial anyway! Especially in high school.

Exhausted from the emotions that were flying every which way, I exited the rooftop and made a bee line for the parking lot. I don't care if there is a fire or not, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep.

When I reached my bike I noticed Kat's records were still there. I had completely forgotten to give them to her. Entirely frustrated with the whole situation, I took them in hand and walked back indoors to find Bianca or maybe her father. God, please let it be Bianca and not the alternative.

I found the older lady Kat was speaking to earlier. She was talking to some cheerleaders about her high school days. When she spotted me she excused herself from the girls.

"Hel-lo handsome." She said with a wink.

My eyes widened for a moment but returned when I remembered my task.

"Uh…hi. I saw you talking to the girl with the brown ponytail and the grey jacket.." I started but she interrupted me.

"She liiiiikes yooooh. And I can tell you like her as well. I'd grab her while you still can. Otherwise, she'll end up with someone like my ex husband. Just trust me gorgeous." She said with a smile.

"Will you make sure these get to her? Please?" I handed her the crate and she nodded. "Thank you."

I turned to walk away but jumped when I felt something pinch my butt. My eyes flew open and I twirled around to look at the lady. She was smirking and she winked at me again. I smiled awkwardly and quickly walked away.

As I was walking I thought of Kat and the night's events. Other than Kat's little freak out, I would say the evening turned out rather well. I couldn't wait to kiss her again. I have never felt something that explosive in all my life. She definitely ruined the moment…but she can never ruin the memory. It's hard to only choose one trait for the seventh reason why I hate her, but the list topper has to be the way she twists my words to fit her point of view.

* * *

Here is my gift to you guys for taking so long on 'You Can't Always Get What You Want.'

I can't promise you the rest of the chapters will be written this quickly...but I wanted to give you the episode you've been asking for the most. :]

Enjoy lovelies!

-Rachel


	8. Close Minded Assumtions

**Dance Little Sister**

"Patrick!" I heard Mr. Keeble shout from behind me as I passed the Auto Shop.

"Mm?" I replied turning to face him. He had a booklet in his grip and I inwardly groaned. I hate reading manuals.

"Luis's grandmother is ill so he and his family were obliged to visit her in Oklahoma. He can't do the Honda bike repair." He explained as he threw the book at me. I caught it and sighed deeply. "I'm sure it will be no problem for you to step in for him." He assumed.

"Of course. Anything for my dear Luis." I said sarcastically earning a bellowing laugh from Mr. Keeble.

"You sure are something kid." He told me as I started to walk the opposite direction.

I smirked and shook my head as I walked. Luis is really going to owe me big. I have two repairs due in three days. I ignored the time frame and flipped through the book. Once I saw the necessary fixing that needed to be done I rolled my eyes. Mr. Keeble must think I'm a miracle man.

I started to read more about the repair when a girl with a sundress and pony tail stopped me in my tracks.

"Make way for the poster!" She shouted to everyone in the hallway. I raised an eyebrow at her but then read the poster as it passed. Fall Fling. I couldn't remember the last time I went to one of those things. Rolling my eyes at the bossy girl I continued on my way and looked back down at the book. But I was yet again stopped by another girl. I was surprised to hear Kat's sister call my name and run toward me.

"Patrick!" Bianca called out to me. I saw Kat pulling at her sister's arm. "Please take my sister to Fall Fling!"

"Excuse her, she was dropped on her head as an infant and she has these episodes. Let's get you medicated." Kat interrupted, forcing Bianca away.

I smirked as I watched the sisters fight, fully entertained.

"Look!" Bianca turned toward me again. "Deep _deep_ down beneath my sister's crusty exoskeleton she has a soft spot for you."

I raised my eyebrows and looked accusingly toward Kat. Oh really now? Well look at that. Her secret isn't much of a secret any longer.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep!" Kat whispered painfully.

"I'm sorry! But I'm desperate!" Bianca whispered in reply. Kat turned her back toward me and I smiled inwardly. Oh yes. This was very entertaining.

Bianca sighed and started to explain. "My father is a freak.." I nodded my head and narrowed my eyes. He does seem like a weird guy. "..who won't let me date until she does so will you _please_ take her to the dance? You could consider it a contribution to the Free Bianca Stratford Foundation.." She begged.

I didn't even have to think about the question before I answered.

"Okay. I'll do it." I answered easily.

"What?" They both asked in disbelief. Kat whirled around and walked toward me. "I'll take her to that dance."

Kat narrowed her eyes at me. "Even if you are serious, what makes you think I'd go?" She asked with a trace of a snarl on her face..which strangely turned me on.

"Don't ask questions just say yes!" Bianca said nodding and grinning like she had just won the California lottery.

"I am serious. I'd like to see how you look in a dress." I confessed quickly sizing her outfit up. "I'll pick you up at seven." And with that comment, I smiled, nodded once, and continued to my first hour.

I couldn't get the look Kat gave me after I told her I was serious out of my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't tell if she was surprised, happy, or annoyed. Probably a combination of the three because knowing Kat she is always annoyed. No matter what emotion she seems to experience.

I arrived home later than usual and found my mom in the attic coughing on dust. "Mom..hey.." I greeted while reaching the highest step and looking out into the abyss that is our attic.

"Pat!" She paused to cough. "Honey! How was school?" She asked sniffling.

"Fine." I replied in a monotone. She sighed heavily and drew in more dust than oxygen causing her to fly into a coughing fit.

"Oh." I paused as I started to make my way down the steps. "Yeah..I uh..have this..thing tonight.."

My mom's eyes widened dramatically. "A thing? What thing?" She asked excitedly.

"A..uh..dance."

"A dance? My Patrick is going to a school organized dance?"

I closed my eyes. "Please don't make this more painful than it has to be."

She squealed in excitement which triggered an eye roll from me.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"Uh…this." I pointed at my t-shirt and jeans.

"Hah!" She laughed and when she saw my expression remained the same, her mouth fell open. "You aren't serious."

"Yeah. I am." I replied. Why does everyone keep questioning whether or not I'm serious? I'm really not much of a joker lately.

"Well…I know how you hate to shop." I nodded quickly. "..But I think I have the answer." She said with hope and a genuine smile. I saw her grab a 1960's looking trunk from the corner of the attic and she waved me down the rest of the ladder.

"I remembered this today when I was rummaging through things. I'm glad I kept it. I knew you would need it someday." She explained as we walked together to her room.

She wiped the trunk off with a hand towel and set it on her bed. She carefully flipped the levers up that held it together. Inside was a black dress bag. I sat on the side of her bed and watched her inspect the bag for spiders. I only know of one other person who is _that_ afraid of spiders. Brad. His phobia is hilarious because Mr. Keeble uses it as a weapon as we all do.

My attention was drawn back to the black bag which was now being lifted off by my mom. With the bag withdrawn, I saw a jet black suit with a red paisley tie hanging on an old wooden hanger. I widened my eyes, remembering the tie. This was my father's suit.

"He didn't remember to take this with him?" I asked in surprise. He was disgustingly materialistic and didn't leave a thing behind.

"Nope. I had this at the back of the closet. He was in such a hurry…" She started. "Well, it's his loss and our gain." She said with a satisfied grin that I reflected. "Okay. Shut up and strip." She suddenly commanded.

My eyes flew open. "Mom!"

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand." She stated as more of a comment than a question.

I rolled my eyes and started to de-clothe myself. I'll let her have her fun for now. She really wanted a girl so they could play dress up and shit. This is as close as it gets for her.

Once I was bare down to my boxers she quickly got to work. While she barked orders and pulled here and there she asked me about Kat.

"So..who's the lucky girl? Patrick stand still."

"Kat."

"Was she the girl you talked to me about awhile ago?"

"Yeah."

"You like 'er? Patrick stand still!"

"Uhm…I…Ouch!" I shouted as she poked me with a safety pin. "What the hell do you need that for?" I don't remember needing a safety pin for anything when putting on a suit.

"Stand still, damn it!" She commanded again.

I growled deeply and reluctantly conformed.

When she finally finished I felt heavy. She grabbed the tie and I stepped backward a few steps.

"Ooh no you don't.." I said shakily. That tie is the most repulsive article of clothing I had ever seen.

"Patrick. Get. Over. Here."

"It's bad enough I have to wear a damn suit." I replied.

"Patrick.." She started toward me and I ran out of the room. I could hear her giggling when I reached the living room.

"Okay, okay.." She surrendered. "No tie."

I walked back into her room and she ushered me into her bathroom.

"You look so handsome." She gushed.

"Mom..I can't wear this." I said while looking at my reflection. I had on a suit jacket and dress shoes. I could hear the comments about my over-dressing already.

"It's a dance..not Prom."

"Hmm.." She studied me. "You're right." She took off my jacket and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons and the cuffs on the black shirt. I took the liberty of taking off the shiny pointed shoes.

"Oh Patrick, not the shoes!" My mom whined.

"Mom. They're pointed…"

"Alright. Fine." She waved me away. "Wait! I think I know of the finishing touch." She ran back into her room and pulled out a satin vest.

"He wore it to our reception."

I pulled it on and smirked in the mirror. It really did complete the look.

As I headed up stairs to mess with my hair she called out to me.

"Make sure and text Kat and tell her you'll be there to pick her up."

I pulled out my phone and opened a new text page.

"CU7" Was all I wrote before pressing send.

After I was finished with all of the extra shit that goes into trying to look like a 'gentlemen' I pulled on my boots and looked at the motorcycle book that was sitting on my bed. Guess Luis' bike will have to wait.

I headed downstairs and was blinded with a camera flash.

I cursed as I blinked and rubbed my poor eyes.

"Awe..honey…You look great. Hurry up and get gone..you don't want to leave your girlfriend waiting."

"She isn't my girlfriend." I stated while kissing her and heading out the door.

Before I could shut it I heard my mom yell out, "Not YET she isn't!"

I arrived at Kat's house after dark. I smirked at myself when I had the thought that I hadn't actually ever seen the rest of her house other than her room the night of the fire. That night's memory plays on repeat.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by who I assumed to be Mr. Stratford.

"Oh. Hello. Who might you be?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Patrick. I'm here for Kat." When I finished my sentence I saw his eyes widen a drastic length.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school dance with a high school girl? How did you even meet Kat?" He said while crossing his arms.

"I'm 17 sir. I go to school with her."

He blinked as if I were kidding.

"Serious." And yet again someone questions my seriousness!

"Alright. Well then." He sighed and stepped aside to let me in. "I have something to show you." He told me with a smile. I was afraid it might be baby pictures. God knows how uncomfortable that is.

I followed him to the kitchen table where I saw a laptop.

"Now son…let me introduce you to what I do on a daily basis." With that he pressed the enter key. I was instantly flashed with a woman with her legs open and a team cutting a still attached, bloody umbilical cord.

I coughed, choking on my own spit. Definitely not the kind of baby pictures I was thinking of..

"This is the baby crowning. Oh, this is what placenta looks like. Here's the father cutting the cord which is of course only symbolic because he's responsible for that baby for the rest of his life.

"Got it. Sex makes babies." I said thoroughly disgusted.

"Are you done with your inquisition dad? We have a stupid teen cliché to be had." I heard Kat's voice and turned to look at her.

She was wearing a strapless, very short, black dress. I almost drooled. I then felt Mr. Stratford's strong hand pull my face away from her form.

"I was just showing your friend with the disturbingly deep voice who looks much older than seventeen what could happen if he's not careful. And by careful I don't mean use a condom.." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed downward as he finished. "..I mean keep it in your pants."

"Ow.." I said quietly.

"Dad! She pulled him away and grabbed my arm. "I'll be home by curfew." She pulled me out of the chair. "I'm so sorry, his Tourettes is acting up again."

"It's okay. He just _really_ cares about you." I quietly said to her. I was suddenly a tad envious of her father's care. She probably doesn't know how good she's got it. To have a father like that, I'd give pretty much anything.

"I bet it's funny to see how fast he turns red."

"It is, isn't it."

I elbowed her shoulder and spoke up. "We taking my bike?" The look on Mr. Stratford's face was priceless.

"Please tell me he's talking about his 10 Speed." He said to Kat. I smirked. This is turning out to be funnier than I imagined.

"We're taking my car." Kat reassured him and walked up to whisper something in his ear. He scowled at me hauntingly while she couldn't see. She kissed his cheek and walked back over to me. He pointed at me warningly as Kat grabbed my arm to leave. I smiled in response to his threat. We got as far as a few feet when he stopped us.

"Kat! Seatbelts?" He asked and Kat nodded and smiled shakily. She practically pushed me the rest of the way. I grinned slyly at Mr. Stratford before she drove me out of the house.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." She apologized as we walked toward her car.

I laughed lightly. "Nah. Don't be."

She shook her head and opened her door.

When we were in the car I studied her and her outfit. I was surprised to see as much cleavage as she showed. I would have thought she would be against showing herself off. She caught me staring.

"Not my choice. Bianca."

I nodded, understanding what it's like to be forced to wear something of someone else's preference. I watched the way she drove. She was graceful in her motions and they were fluid in their own right. I had never seen someone drive so poised. Her turns were smooth and exact. And her stops were award worthy. I didn't feel the jolt of the brake once.

Before I knew it we were at the school. Kat pulled into a tight parking space with ease and we both exited the car. We walked toward the school in silence keeping ourselves at a good distance. I could already hear the God awful music leaking from the inside of the gym.

We paid for our own tickets and entered the gym. Orange, purple, blue, and red circles of light were scattered across the room. A disco ball hung from the middle of the ceiling along with other lights that would make a raver's dream come true.

We both moved off to the side and I leaned against the concession stand's counter.

"Wow. And I thought school was bad in the day time." I commented, scowling at anyone brave enough to look at us.

"What do you think will happen first? A Conga Line or the Electric Slide?" She asked referring to the over used dance progressions.

"I'm pretty sure I feel a Macarena coming on." I said with disgust.

A slow song seeped through the speakers and everyone instantly searched for a waist to grab or a shoulder to hold.

"No Macarena. Darn." She feigned disappointment.

"That's alright. This is _just_ as awkward." I stated watching all of the couples.

"I'd hardly call this dancing…these kids are just dry humping to music." She commented observing some of the more…crude couples.

"Well in that case, care to dance?" I asked raising my eyebrows and envisioning scenarios in my head. I'm so glad there's no such thing as mind reading. I'd be so dead.

"No way." She replied.

"Oh, I see. You can't dance."

"Oh, I can dance." She defended and looked at me.

I matched her gaze. "Yeah? Prove it."

She looked me up and down and sighed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out on the dance floor. I smiled in satisfaction.

She faced me and I easily slipped my arms around her waist. I could tell it had been awhile if at all that she had danced like this with someone. She hesitated with her hand placement but rested them on my biceps. I felt her stumble and step on my feet, unsure how to start and obviously untrained in the art of wearing heels.

"Oh. I'm sorry..I'll try to let you lead." She said looking down at her feet and back up at me.

"Oh _this_ I gotta see." I commented on her relinquishing her dominance. I was waiting for a witty comeback but when it never surfaced my face softened. She had a vulnerable appeal to her and I truly appreciated it. I gazed upon her the entire time, locking eyes with her when she would give me the opportunity.

We fell into a united pace and it was nice to have an excuse to just stare at her in silence. She slowly moved her hands up to my shoulders. Her perfume swelled my senses and only amplified the high I was experiencing.

"Wow. I think this is the longest I've ever seen you quiet." I commented and was awarded with her smile.

"Ahh..and there goes the nice moment." She replied. We smiled together and she was correct. This is a very nice moment and I don't think she realizes how much I really value little things like this.

And just as her comment predicted, the nice moment ended. The DJ played an upbeat song about turning someone on and I wanted to shiver. I dislike pop music almost as much as I dislike emo music. We both stood there, wide eyed. I prayed she wouldn't make me dance to this.

"Yeah I can't do this."

"Me neither." I said gratefully. "You wanna get some punch?"

She laughed. "Did you really just say that?"

I wrinkled my face in pain. "Yeah…I did." She literally laughed out loud and pushed me off the dance floor.

We returned to the concession stand and she retrieved her clutch. We were about a foot away from the punch bowl when a football player pulled out a flask and poured its contents into the red liquid.

Kat rolled her eyes and we headed up the stairs into the second level. Away from all of the people. We noticed a couple in the crowd fighting.

"Why you gotta be like that baby?" I voiced for the guy.

"Don't call me baby. I don't like it." Kat chimed in.

I smiled and replied. "You want my baby..and I eat babies to get _strong._"

"Babies are smarter than me..wanna makeout?"

We laughed when Kat's voice over was actually true. The couple started to consume each other's faces.

Looking at each other we turned away from the crowd.

"So listen I never thanked you for the other night." I crossed my arms and looked at her. "During the fire."

"Yeah…that kiss was pretty good right?" I bragged turning away from her.

She sighed and hit me in the arm with her clutch.

"No…for rescuing my mom's records. Maybe you weren't raised by wolves."

I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side. "Was that almost a compliment?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Almost." She agreed.

We locked eyes and I reached up and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

I scooted a bit closer to her before I spoke. "Come on..let's get out of here."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. The beach." I desperately wanted to take her to my favorite place. I'm sure she hasn't been anywhere near the ocean since she moved here.

"That's exactly what this dress is missing. Sand." She said sarcastically.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." I offered.

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Ah..don't be scared. I'm not going to try and kiss you again. Not even if you begged me." With the last sentence I moved closer to her.

"Don't hold your breath." She replied just how I thought she would. I was a tad disappointed she didn't surprise me.

"Meet me downstairs. I gotta take a leak."

"Good to know." She said again with sarcasm.

I was about to head off when I stopped.

"By the way..I was right."

"About what?"

"About how good you look in a dress." I complimented. It was more of an understatement than anything. She looked…amazing. Even that doesn't cover it.

We caught each other's eyes for a good moment before I walked away.

After I finished with my business one of my old friends Keith came out of a stall with a joint.

"Wooaho..I'm so trashed for a second there I thought you were Patrick Verona." He said pointing at me.

"It's me Keith." I said while leaning down to wash my hands.

"Nice try. You wouldn't come to a dance. Unless you're a Narc. Is this a bust?" Keith asked looking every which way, paranoid. As he always was.

"I'm not a Narc, I'm here on a date. You mind?" I reassured him.

"No actually..I'm glad you're here. I feel way less lame now. You want some? It's medical. I have early stage Glaucoma." He said offering me a hit. I wiped my hands on my pants and was about to refuse when the bossy girl from this morning burst into the bathroom with a cop.

"I told you I smelled something illegal." She said looking at us both.

I shot Keith a scowl and the cop called for backup on his walkie-talkie. When another man showed up, the first took me and turned me around to cuff me. Damn my reputation to hell!

"Sir, I told you, I didn't have any! I'm here on a date!"

"Yeah, yeah…if we got a dollar everytime we heard that one!"

"I'm serious! Please let me just tell her where I'm going!"

"Let's go." The cop rolled his eyes and took us downstairs.

I continued to beg him to let me speak with Kat when we past the gym window I saw Kat.

"Kat! Kat! Over here!" I yelled as loud as I could but the music drowned my pleas easily. I fought the cop with as much power as I could with my arms behind my back. He managed to get me past the window but I used a trick I learned back in eighth grade to buy myself some time.

I got back in view of the window and yelled again. "Kat! Kat Strat-" He pulled me away from her view again.

"She's right there officer! It wouldn't kill you to notify her!"

"Shut up, kid. I don't give a damn about your girlfriend."

"Well, I do!" I continued to fight him all the way out to the car.

When we arrived at the police station they threw me and Keith into the same cell.

"Dude, I swear to God if you say one word, I will neuter you." I threatened.

Keith's eyes doubled in size and he sat on the bed quietly.

I grabbed the bars and yelled out to whoever was there to listen.

"Do whatever test you have in your little rent-a-cop kits! I'm 100% clean! You seriously think I could put up this much of a fight with that shit in my system? Look at Keith! He's practically at Woodstock right now!" I yelled angrily.

"Whoa..You're like..loud.." Keith said looking up at me with squinted eyes.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to keep myself from seriously injuring him.

I kicked the bars and the door shuttered sending a loud bang throughout the hall.

"Shhhhhh!" Keith spat at me with a very high smile.

"Keith." I warned.

"Shuttinup."

The cop that arrested me walked toward our cell.

"Now if you will shut the hell up, you can make your phone call. But first gimmie a sample." He offered me a cup and I snatched it from his hand. Dumbass. Obviously I'm not high. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

I handed him the cup when I was finished and he let me out to make my phone call.

"Dude! I'm just going to sleep here tonight. You can have my call." Keith called after me.

"Thanks." I replied.

When I reached the phone I quickly dialed Kat's number from memory. I didn't get an answer and at that moment, I was thankful for Keith's stupidity. He's so high he probably won't remember any numbers anyway. I decided to leave a message on her phone in case my mom can't get off work to bail me out.

"Kat this is Patrick. I'm in jail because these dumbasses here can't tell when someone's high AND WHEN THEY'RE NOT." I said the last part of the sentence loud enough for them to hear. "When you get this message please call back. I don't know if I can get another bail. I'm sorry about tonight. Really.."

I hung up and dialed my mom's cell.

"Hello?"

"Mom. Good. I'm glad I caught you on break."

"I'm at home. I have the night off."

"You need to come bail me out of jail. I'll explain when you get here."

"Patrick, you better hope it was just a misunderstanding." Was all she said before hanging up.

"Alright, loud mouth. Back to your cage." The cop said while escorting me back to the cell. I rolled my eyes.

"You can get back to your donuts and porn now." I remarked before he shut the door. The officer laughed and headed back to the front desk.

After about thirty minutes he unlocked the door and let me out.

"Tests were negative. You're free to go. I'd watch that mouth of yours in the future though. You're lucky I have a sense of humor." He told me as he brought me to the front of the desk where my mom was sitting in a chair.

Once I was free from my handcuffs my mom and I walked out.

"Where is your bike?" She asked.

"Over at Kat's. Just take me to the front neighborhood and I'll walk the rest of the way."

She nodded and gave me a hug.

"At this rate, we should get your record expunged." She chuckled softly and I smirked. Again I have been shit on by everyone's assumptions.

It was about one thirty by the time I reached Kat's house. Every light was out. I climbed her trellis as I had previously done a few nights ago and reached her window. I knocked about five times and I was denied an answer. I texted and called but still..nothing.

I gave up and climbed back down to get my bike and leave. I didn't care if it woke anyone up this time. I revved the engine and sped away. I shook my head. But I don't know why I'm surprised. Kat's behavior is typical. Assuming as much as her little heart desires and not giving anyone the courtesy to explain themselves.

That's the eighth point I hate about Kat Stratford. I hate the ignorant air she carries with her when she starts to make assumptions.

* * *

As we all know..our beloved 10 Things has been canceled.

I'm still in the grieving process. I'm sorry this was so late.

My regards to all of you in your disappointment.

Much love and thanks,

-Rachel


End file.
